Mass Effect A Mood In Blue
by judodave
Summary: Sequel to Choice and Consequence, two years have passed since Reya's bounty was ended and things seem to be fairly normal, however something sinister lurks in the shadows that will reunite several unlikely allies.
1. Prologue

Two years had passed since Victor Steele's conviction and since then the Wards had returned to normal, most seasoned veterans of C-Sec where expecting someone to step in and fill in the void in the criminal underworld especially now that Steele's Bar and Grill had new owners who were more interested in making the place profitable than they were in criminal dealings but if someone had filled in the gap they had been keeping their activities under the radar.

Off course, that didn't mean that there wasn't any crimes being committed.

"Gather round folks!" A Cajun voice rang out as the crowd gathered around the young man, he was in his late twenties and most women would consider him handsome with neck length brown hair, a matching goatee and brown eyes who was wearing a long black trench coat with a red t-shirt underneath blue jeans and black boots. "Pick a card! Any card!"

" _How stupid can people be?"_ Anola thought as she walked past the scene, it was early in the morning and the Asari was on her way to C-Sec to start her day of work, she stopped briefly to get a closer look at the Cajun man's technique and her eyes narrowed. _"Wait, is that who I think it is?"_

"Oh, too bad, you've lost! That'll be twenty credits." The man continued and the Turian in front of him grumbled something under his breath before handing the credit chit over. "Who's next people? Come on, I've got plenty of cards and I'm sure that you have plenty of credits!" The man added as Anola pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "How about you doll face?" The man added as he turned to her, however once he saw the look on her face his eyes widened. _"Oh shit!"_

"Hello Felix." Anola greeted him as he stepped forward. "You wouldn't happen to have a "Get Out of a Parole Violation Free Card" among those cards, would you?"

"I…..I have no idea what you're talking about!" Felix stammered as Anola folded her arms.

"Oh really?" Anola asked as her eyes lowered towards the deck that was on the table. "Then why don't you lay all your cards out?" Anola asked and Felix grumbled before laying the cards out, on the surface it looked like a normal deck of playing cards but Anola knew better. "All of them."

"Those are all of my cards!" Felix protested and Anola's eyes narrowed, once he realized that she wasn't backing down he sighed in defeat before opening the trench coat revealing numerous cards.

"What's going on?" The Turian demanded and Anola got her badge out.

"C-Sec, this man is a con-man who was recently released on parole for this exact crime." Anola said as she showed the badge to them. "His con is pretty simple really, when he lays the cards out he secretly swaps out the card you selected with one of the cards in his coat!" Anola added and the crowd started yelling for their money back as Anola stood aside, once the coast was clear she approached Felix. "What was it this time? Loan shark? Gambling? Gambling with a loan shark?"

"You know me all too well Anola." Felix grunted under his breath as he used the railing to help himself up. "It was none of those things! Like you said, I just got out of jail so I needed some credits!"

"What about that job your girlfriend got you?" Anola asked and Felix sighed.

"Well for one thing she's no longer my girlfriend, I got talked into a "how many chicks at Trikario's can I bang in one night" contest with another guy, word reached my girlfriend and as soon as I woke up with a hangover this morning she broke up with me." Felix explained causing the Asari to stare at him in disbelief. "The job went with her."

"Felix, I'm two hundred and two years old, in human years that would make me at least thirty, around your age in other words." Anola said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "And that is still the dumbest idea I have ever heard and trust me, I've heard a lot of dumb ideas in my time as a police officer."

"That's not fair! You have over a hundred years on me!" Felix protested as he folded his arms. "Still, I heard that you are looking to get in the dating scene and I just became available, what do you say?" Felix asked and Anola just stared at him.

"You just admitted that you made a game of having sex with as many women as possible, not once mentioning the use of a condom I might add, whilst you were dating a woman who was willing to stay with you despite your conviction and let's not forget the fact that the fact that a C-Sec officer dating an ex-con would raise more questions from IA than that one time my dad was caught streaking through the wards with a Vorcha and an axe in his hands, and you think I'd be willing to date you?" Anola asked after a few minutes and Felix rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Is there any way you can make the past five minutes of this conversation any dumber?!"

"Well one of the women I banged was an Elcor." Felix commented as the Cajun conman started shuffling his deck and Anola stared at him with her mouth agape.

"That just raises more questions like how are you not at Huerta Memorial in a full body cast right now!" Anola said pointed out as Felix grunted in annoyance. "I have to get going to C-Sec so I'm letting you off with a warning but Felix, stay out of trouble or I'm sending you back to jail." Anola sighed before walking off and Felix shook his head.

" _What does she know?"_ Felix thought with a scoff as he started packing up. _"I need a god damn drink!"_

*meanwhile at C-Sec*

The scene at C-Sec was one that you could probably find at any police station in the known galaxy, officers were either filling in paperwork, escorting suspects to their holding cells or chatting with their colleagues over a cup of coffee and a donut but in Varnus Travekian's case he was doing paperwork.

" _There are times that I wish I had stayed with the Turian Military, this is one of those times."_ Varnus thought as he filled in some paperwork and looked at the remaining pile with a exasperated sigh. _"But still, I do a lot of good here at C-Sec so it's not all bad."_

"Varnus, have you seen Anola?" Bailey asked as he walked up to his desk. "She's running late which is unusual for her."

"Her cars in the shop, broke down the other night, until it's fixed she's taken to walking to the station." Varnus responded as he filled in the paperwork. "But even then it shouldn't take her that long, her apartments a five minute walk away from the station."

"Blame idiots being idiots." Anola grunted as she walked up to them after hanging up her coat. "Sorry I was late Bailey, caught a recent parolee violating his parole."

"Urdnot Yusk is out drinking already?" Varnus asked and Anola shook her head.

"If he was there'd be news reports of a Krogan on a drunken rampage, besides that old bastard was lucky that no one was killed during his last rampage." Anola responded as she sat down and her fellow officers nodded in agreement. "It was Felix Truman."

"The Cajun Conman who thinks he's god's gift to women?" Bailey asked as he shook his head and Anola nodded. "I thought I heard that he got a job?"

"He never even started on that job if what he told me is correct." Anola said as she shook her head. "He was out drinking and someone challenged him to a contest to see how many women he could bang in one night, needless to say his girlfriend caught wind of it, broke the relationship up and any hopes he had of starting that job went out the window."

"At least tell me he mentioned using condoms?" Varnus asked and Anola shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, though I would love to be present for when at least one of the women comes to him asking for child support payments." Anola commented before shaking her head. "That wasn't even the dumbest thing about it though."

"The fact that he didn't use condoms wasn't the dumbest thing?" Bailey asked as Varnus took a sip from his coffee.

"Nope." Anola said as she shook her head. "Apparently one of the women he banged was an Elcor." Anola added as Varnus nearly choked on his drink when he heard that. "And no, I don't know how he's still able to walk."

"Right, if you excuse me I'm going to return to my office and try to look for a way to purge that mental image from my memory." Bailey responded before quickly walking down the hallway and entering his office slamming the door shut behind him.

"Just when I thought I had heard it all in all my years in this galaxy." Varnus commented once the surprise wore off and Anola grinned. "How are you Anola?"

"I'm good, in need of a strong drink after the conversation I had with Felix earlier but otherwise I'm good." Anola responded as she leaned back. "Anything exciting happened?"

"Not a lot, your dad was let out of the drunk tank this morning and Reya nearly jumped out of her suit when he told her that he was your dad." Varnus commented and Anola sighed in annoyance. "Before you ask, Reya was doing maintenance on the drunk tank and struck up a conversation with him."

"Let me guess, you could've heard her yell out "wait, what" from the Presidium, right?" Anola asked and Varnus nodded in response. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, at least that explains why he never answered my knock yesterday."

"He should be home by now but if were you, I'd advise him to stay off the booze for a couple of days at least." Varnus commented before shaking his head. "For that matter, what's gotten into him? He never got this drunk before."

"I think it's because he's reached his twilight years, let's face it, not many Krogans live that long." Anola commented after thinking for a moment. "All I know about the Krogan life-span is that it's at least as long as an Asari's life-span but dad's at least a thousand."

"It sounds like he wants to live out his last years having fun." Varnus commented and Anola nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately his idea of having fun is drinking a whole bar under the table and still having room for more alcohol."

"You act like that isn't expected of a Krogan." Anola pointed out and Varnus shook his head as Reya approached her desk. "Morning Reya."

"Morning Anola." Reya responded as she handed over a data-pad to the Asari. "Here's the results of the lab analyses you asked for yesterday."

"Thanks Reya." Anola thanked her and Reya nodded before walking off and Anola read the data-pad. "Oh damn it!"

"Bad news?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded.

"The lead suspect in the murder of that homeless Turian? Turns out his fingerprints weren't at the scene." Anola responded as she put the data-pad down. "Looks like it's back to square one."

"Remind me again, how is it a murder investigation? I thought he died of a drug overdose?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded.

"He did but according to the coroner the injection point would've been impossible for him to reach in his already doped up state." Anola responded as she turned to Varnus. "What's worse is that every other suspect had solid alibis."

"Then it's time you started trying to find holes in those solid alibis, otherwise the Coroner was wrong and this will be a cold case." Varnus responded and Anola nodded in agreement. "For now why don't you focus on double checking those alibis?"

"Not a bad idea." Anola nodded in agreement as she picked up a phone.

*meanwhile on Ilium*

It had been a long two years for the crew led by Andrea McKenzie and Alicia Lynch but in those two years their group had gone up in the galaxy, after a long building process The Black Widow metal nightclub had been opened on Ilium and it had proved a hit, not only that but the group had started taking on high reward missions and had welcomed three new members.

"Sardir, has there been any trouble down their?" Andrea asked into her earpiece as she leaned back in her chair, the Scottish Mercenary was now twenty five years old and despite not having any experience in running a nightclub she had risen to the challenge admirably, with Alicia's help off course.

"Ah the usual headbangers, not much really." Sardir responded from the DJ booth as he watched the crowd headbang to the song "Practice What You Preach" by Testament. "Just wait until I start playing the heavier stuff, then you'll have cause to worry."

"If I was worried about the crowd in a metal club I wouldn't have opened a metal club." Andrea responded with a grin as the door opened and Andrea turned around. "Gotta go, I have company."

"I swear if Alicia starts eating you out with the intercom on again I'm playing Justin Bieber." Sardir joked and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"That was just the one time and besides, Ricky's with her and I doubt she likes to watch." Andrea responded before hanging up and turning to the two women. "So how's the new recruit finding this place?"

"It's a lot better than the metal clubs on the Citadel, I'll tell you that much." Ricky responded as she sat down at the both, Ricky, also known by her birth name Taylor, was the crew's latest recruit who had been recruited after she helped Sardir break into a secure database to get the info they needed, she was an American with waist length black hair that had green and blue streaks in it, a nose and naval piercing, several tattoos and blue eyes and was currently clad in a midriff bearing red tank top, blue jeans and black boots. "And as for that offer, well I'm not exactly shy about the fact that I swing both ways but my preference is towards men."

"It was a joke Ricky, no need to take it so seriously." Alicia responded with a grin before she turned to her girlfriend. "Besides, aren't you a little underage for that stuff?"

"Oh yeah, another joke about the fact that I'm the only crew member who's still in her teens, those never get old." Ricky responded as she rolled her eyes. "The crowd's getting pretty rowdy, Nicholai and the Krogan have already thrown out three patrons."

"Yeah, I noticed." Andrea responded with a nod as she leaned her chin on her hand. "You see Tasara or Ehisnifuek?" Andrea asked referring to the crew's other new members, an Asari and a Female Drell respectively.

"Tasara's been helping Nicholai keep the peace down there." Alicia said as she pointed the Asari out. "Ehis on the other hand has been at the bar, I think she's getting anxious for some action."

"She's not the only one." Sardir chimed in and Andrea rolled her eyes. "Come on! You've finally installed the clean room and then you go and tempt me by recruiting a nineteen year old who's as hot as you, an Asari AKA the only universally smoking hot species in the galaxy….."

"I heard that Sardir." Tasara chimed in and Sardir gulped nervously.

"And a Drell whose kinda hot in her own strange way, I'm just waiting for either of them to make the move, I'm just saying." Sardir responded and Andrea shook her head.

"Did you forget that Ricky's in the office with me?" Andrea asked as she turned to the crew's youngest member who was clearly trying not to laugh. "Besides, remember what I told you when we got that clean room installed?"

"Yeah, I know, women like men who make the first move." Sardir responded as he played the next song, Let Them Burn by Kataklysym. "But the last time I tried that I got kicked in the nuts."

"Maybe it was because your idea of making the first move was complementing Ricky on the size of her tits." Alicia responded and Ricky laughed at that memory. "Don't get me wrong, she's got a great rack but you have to at least buy them dinner before you start making comments like that." Alicia added getting a laugh out of Andrea as well.

"I don't know, that seemed to work wonders for you when you got Andrea those implants." Sardir responded and Andrea shook her head.

"Yeah but last I checked she doesn't have any balls to kick." Andrea responded and Sardir and Alicia laughed. "Get back to work, maybe try again after the shift."

"Okay but if my balls get kicked into orbit again I'm blaming you." Sardir responded before hanging up and Ricky shook her head.

"Do all guys hold a grudge against women who kick them in the balls?" Ricky asked with a grin on her face and Alicia shook her head. "Wait, never mind, answered my own question."

"Sardir's black and blue balls aside, where you able to get any live bands to play here through your contacts Ricky?" Alicia asked and Ricky nodded enthusiastically before activating her onmi-tool.

"See for yourself." Ricky responded as she walked up to the older women and showed them the list.

"Okay, Elditchian Nightmare and Demonica are interested in playing a show together, never thought I'd see the day when an all Asari Death Metal band would form." Alicia responded with a grin before turning to Ricky. "Anyone else?"

"Waiting on word from the other bands I contacted but the wait shouldn't be too long." Ricky responded as she sent the bands contact details to Andrea and Alicia's Omni-Tools. "Anything else or can I go join the pit?"

"Go on, just try not to be trampled." Alicia responded with a grin and Ricky grinned before leaving the office, once the door closed Alicia frowned. "Any word from Marcello?"

"If there was I would've told you." Alicia responded with a frown. "Aligning with him was supposed to get us more work but so far not so good."

"Yeah but as we both know finding work takes time and at least this club will help up out financially." Andrea responded before turning off the intercom and locking the door. "So what do you say to a little make-out session whilst we wait?"

"You read my mind." Alicia said with a grin as she pulled her girlfriend out of her chair and started kissing Andrea passionately.

*back on the Citadel*

Whilst the Citadel's underworld had changed a lot in the two years that had passed since Victor's arrest there was one thing that hadn't changed a bit, namely the bad guy bars that the criminals of the Citadel would frequent and Trikaro's was no different.

"Back again Felix?" The bartender asked once he saw Felix approach the bar with a frown on his face. "You're not going to go on another bangathon are you? I'm still waiting on the pregnancy tests from the first one!"

"Don't remind me." The Cajun Conman grunted as he sat down at the bar. "I'm just here for a drink and make it a strong one, had a run in with C-Sec earlier."

"Wasn't that what you said before the bangathon?" The bartender asked and Felix shook his head as the bartender started pouring him a drink. "Besides I heard about that run in with the officer and I also heard that every schmuck that you ripped off got their money back once Anola exposed your scam, how do I know that you can afford the drink?"

"Because I have the money I won from the bangathon." Felix responded as he handed over the credit chit to the bartender who took it. "So, any word on who's risen to take Victor's place?"

"If I knew that then it would be the talk of the place." The bartender responded before he handed over the beer and Felix drank it, a few hours passed and Felix was out of money and thoroughly drunk and the bartender wasn't happy. "I think you've had enough Felix."

"Oh cooome on." Felix slurred his words as he leaned on the bar counter, unbeknownst to them an Asari had taken the stole next to Felix's and was watching Felix with a grin on her face. "I can take another?"

"No you can't and I think your wallet can't either." The bartender responded before turning to the Asari, she looked like she was in her maiden stage and was wearing an outfit so revealing that she may as well have been walking around in lingerie. "Lady, last I checked this wasn't the set of a porno."

"I know it isn't but if you've got it, flaunt it." The Asari responded and the bartender shook his head, whilst his back was turned she leaned in and whispered into Felix's ear. "Hey handsome, want to come back to my place? I'll show you an experience that will make you swear off human women forever!"

"How *hic* can I say no to that beautiful?" Felix said before he stood up gingerly, the Asari hopped out of her stool and helped him out of the bar.

"Now lady, are you going to order a drink or are you here to act as someone for the guys to ogle?" The bartender asked as he turned around only to see the Asari leaving with Felix. _"Lucky bastard."_


	2. Die Hard

It was now late in the evening on the Citadel Wards and as ever the local population was enjoying the nightlife, some went to their favourite bar or club to have a drink or a good time but for some the good time didn't stop when they left the club.

"Come on Zach." A young blonde haired human woman said as she led her boyfriend down an alley that was half a block away from Trikario's, the couple had left the club a few minutes ago and the woman had gotten the idea to sneak into the nearby alley for a round of sex in her head, off course the fact that they were both wasted was helping in that. "Sure we could go home and fuck but where's the fun in that?!"

"Oh sure, having to explain to my parents that I need to be bailed out because I decided to have sex in an alley with my girlfriend is totally my idea of fun." Zach responded as his girlfriend led him down the alley. "Kylie, you may be wild in bed but are you sure this is worth it?"

"Hey, you said that you wanted to try new stuff in the bedroom!" Kylie asserted as she backed up against the alley wall.

"Yeah, emphasis on bedroom….." Zach's objection was cut short when Kylie removed her top revealing her bra underneath and locked lips with him, the couple continued to make out for a few minutes with Zach removing Kylie's bra and exposing her breasts, Kylie then dropped to her knees and started undoing Zach's jeans but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Babe, is there something wrong?"

"What's up with that guy?" Kylie wondered as she nodded towards the naked man lying on his stomach. "Can you get rid of him? I don't want to see him jerking off to our make-out session." Kylie asked and Zach shook his head before approaching the guy as Kylie watched on using her arms to cover up her nipples.

"Hey buddy, we've had a lot to drink as well but can you give us some privacy? I've got an ass to tap!" Zach said only to get no response from the man, he bent over to get a better look only to recoil in horror. "Kylie, get dressed and call C-Sec, I think this guy's dead!"

*later*

The day had gone by pretty quickly for Varnus and Anola but that didn't mean that they weren't busy, between Varnus' paperwork and Anola double checking every alibi her suspects had they had been pretty busy.

"Are you sure that's the time he arrived?" Anola asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance whilst Varnus filed away the last of his paperwork. "Okay, thanks anyway." Anola sighed before hanging up. "That's the last alibi double checked and I'm beginning to think that the coroner made a mistake."

"That alibi checked out as well?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded not realizing that Bailey was approaching the two officers. "In other words, you'd better start considering the possibility of the Turian's death being an accident."

"I'll talk to him in the morning." Anola responded just as Bailey cleared his throat. "Finally got that mental image out of your head Bailey?"

"No but it does have something to do with Felix, namely his recent death." Bailey responded and the two officers turned to him. "He was found dead in an alleyway about an hour ago, completely naked and with his genitals mutilated."

"Sounds like one of the women he banged took offence to him not calling them." Anola commented with a frown. "Why does this concern me anyway? Does IA want a chat because I chatted with him earlier?"

"Not exactly, for one thing his cause of death is unique." Bailey responded as he checked his notes. "Coroner listed the cause of death as a brain haemorrhage brought on by another nervous system completely dominating his during sex, he had never seen anything like it so he called a coroner based on Thessia for a second opinion, and it didn't take her long to figure it out."

"And it hasn't taken me long to figure out what caused Felix's death either." Anola responded as her eyes narrowed. "We're dealing with an Ardat-Yakshi."

"Exactly, I was under the impression that most of them had died out during the Reaper War but I guess not." Bailey responded with a nod as his expression darkened. "Admittedly I don't know much about Ardat-Yakshi's which is why I want you on the case Anola, you are one of the best Asari officers after all."

"Thanks for the compliment." Anola responded before frowning. "What do we know so far?"

"The last place his credit chits where used was at Trikaro's, spent all of them getting drunk off his ass if I had to guess." Bailey responded as he folded his arms. "I suggest starting there."

"I don't know much about Ardat-Yakshis but I'm not about to pass this up." Varnus said as he turned to Anola. "Any chance one of the women he had sex with is this Ardat-Yakshi."

"About the same chance as a Krogan winning an ice skating competition." Anola said as she stood up and Varnus did as well. "Here's the long and short of it, Ardat-Yakshi is an extremely rare genetic condition in Asari, commonly believed to be caused when an Asari mates with another Asari, on one hand it renders the Asari infertile but on the other hand it makes sex with the Asari instantly lethal for the Asari's mate, Bailey already covered how the death is caused."

"You talk as if you've encountered one before." Varnus commented and Anola shook her head.

"One of my first homicide cases on Thessia was a human who was killed by an Ardat-Yakshi, poor bastard was on vacation and thought he had struck gold when one of the locals asked if she could go back to his hotel room with him." Anola said as she shook her head. "But in reality he was just her latest victim, she had been on a long killing spree up to that point." Anola added and Varnus frowned.

"Any chance that she's here on the Citadel?" Bailey asked and Anola shook her head.

"She was executed just before I transferred to C-Sec, Ardat-Yakshi are powerful but their powers don't extend past their life-spans." Anola responded before he frown deepened. "That brings me to our next problem, every time an Ardat-Yakshi kills she grows in power and the Ardat-Yakshi I arrested previously was a maiden aged Asari with the biotic skill of a Matriarch."

"I'd rather not think of how many people she had killed to get that powerful." Varnus responded with a wince and Anola nodded. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Just one, Ardat-Yakshi rarely venture outside of Asari space and when their condition becomes apparent they are presented with two choices, live a life of seclusion or execution but it's not exactly uncommon for afflicted Asari to escape that fate." Anola responded before sighing. "In the case of the Ardat-Yakshi I caught on Thessia she had started killing long before she was diagnosed, I don't know how this Asari escaped, let alone managed to reach the Citadel but she will feel compelled to mate again."

"In other words, we have a potential serial killer on our hands." Bailey responded and Anola nodded. "Though the fact that Felix had his genitals mutilated had me suspect a serial killer."

"Even so, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, yes Felix's death was suspicious but we have no idea when another victim will pop up." Varnus responded as he turned to Bailey. "I think our best bet will be to see the body and search the area where Felix's body was found." Varnus added and Bailey nodded.

"The bodies still in the morgue, don't think the coroner's done with it yet." Bailey added before leading them to the morgue, when they entered the coroner looked up from the computer screen. "Trokus, Varnus and Anola want to see the body."

"Off course." The Salarian nodded before stepping away from the computer screen and walking towards the table with Felix's body on it. "I'm assuming that Bailey told you what I found out from your former colleague Anola?"

"Yeah, he did." Anola nodded before looking at Felix's body and sighing. "If I had brought him in for the parole violation he'd still be alive."

"Only problem with that is the fact that the Ardat-Yakshi would've targeted someone else." Trokus responded as he shook his head. "There's not a lot I can tell you, his blood alcohol content was three times the legal limit and the genital mutilation was post mortem, if I didn't know any better I'd say that a jilted lover was the most likely suspect."

"And given how many women Felix has slept with that suspect list would consist of at least half of the Citadel's female population and that's not counting Asari." Anola responded with a frown as she folded her arms. "Who found the body?"

"Young human couple who decided to disappear into the alley for a make out session, the discovery of the body quickly killed the mood." Trokus responded as he checked his notes. "They were already interviewed by Andrews and McKansa, they were the first officers on the scene so they should be able to provide you with more information."

"I guess that's our next stop." Varnus nodded in agreement as the coroner pulled the sheet over Felix's dead body up. "I realize that he was naked when he was discovered but did you find any anomalies?"

"Aside from the mutilated genitals? Found Viagra in his system, if he was expecting a good time tonight that might explain why he was found naked." The coroner responded as he checked his notes. "Off course based on what Thessia's coroner told me he wouldn't have even gotten to the disrobing part."

"Yeah, most Ardat-Yakshi go in for the kill quickly and do the mind meld as quickly as they can, most Asari do this but that can tell us one of two things, either Felix was disrobed post mortem or she waited until they got naked and then did the mind meld." Anola responded before looking at Felix's face which seemed to frozen with a look of horror on his face. "That face is also common in victims."

"Let me guess, by the time the victim realizes that something has gone horribly wrong it's too late?" Varnus responded and Anola nodded. "Might be worth looking into any past victims like this, we might be able to find her first kill?"

"A body came in to the office two years ago with the exact same symptoms now that you mention it, this was right after Victor Steele was sentenced, let me check my files." The Salarian responded before going to his computer and looking through the files, once he found the file he was looking for he called them over. "Roberto Perez, twenty seven years old, he was serving a life-sentence for a spree of rapes and murders but he escaped alongside several other convicted killers."

"I remember that bastard, his victims were in such a bad shape that even their mothers couldn't recognize them." Varnus responded with a frown as he read the file. "Cause of death drug overdose?"

"That was my initial thoughts after I found red sand in his system but looking back there wasn't nearly enough red sand to kill him, unfortunately his body is buried." The Salarian responded before he pulled up the notes. "Aside from that his symptoms match Felix's, mutilated genitals, look of horror on his face…."

"Why wasn't this reported two years ago?" Anola interrupted him and the Salarian sighed.

"I'm going to be honest, I was glad that the bastard was dead and considering that I only just learned about how Ardat-Yakshi kill their victims I listed the overdose and left it at that." The Salarian admitted and Anola sighed in annoyance. "There aren't any other victims that match Felix's cause of death but I'll contact the other coroners on the Wards and the Presidium, see if they have any similar cases."

"Keep us posted, we'll have a chat with McKansa and Andrews in the meantime." Varnus responded before leading Anola out of the coroner's office and down the hall, whilst they were walking down the hall Varnus turned to Anola. "Any way to predict when this Ardat-Yakshi will strike again?"

"You may as well be asking me to predict next week's Lottery Numbers." Anola responded with a frown as she walked alongside the Turian. "Ardat-Yakshis are rarely picky when it comes to their victims but the two we know about so far have one thing in common, they both had criminal records."

"There's one major difference, Felix was just a con-man and a wannabe Casanova, whilst I'm sure the women he's slept with would disagree he'd never hurt a fly." Varnus said before frowning. "Roberto, well, you heard about his crimes back in the coroner's office, problem is that we won't be able to confirm that the cause of death was the same."

"That kind of death is nearly impossible to detect once decomposition has set in." Anola nodded in agreement with a frown on her face. "What do we know about Roberto's death aside from what the coroner told us?"

"I'll look up the file and see what I can find out, for now let's focus on Felix's death." Varnus responded before turning towards the hallway and seeing McKansa and Andrews near the coffee machine. "McKansa, Andrews, I understand that you discovered Felix's body?" Varnus asked them as they approached the two officers and they looked up.

"Yeah, body was found half a block away from Trikaro's, didn't recognize him at first but it became clearer after we scanned his fingerprints." McKansa nodded in response before handing over the report they had wrote out. "We already talked to the young couple who found the body, they said that they were looking for a shortcut home."

"Which I would've believed if I hadn't seen the lipstick on the boyfriend's neck, they were fully clothed though and once they got their story straight it became obvious that the farthest they got was taking the girl's bra off." Andrews added as he folded his arms. "At first it looked like alcohol poisoning which was backed up by the fact that he reeked of alcohol, then I saw the look on his face….and what remained of his genitals."

"I will be eternally grateful if you left out the details on the extent of the damage to Felix's genitals." Varnus responded with a wince and Andrews nodded in agreement. "Anything else you found at the scene?"

"It looked like a dump job, the Ardat-Yakshi probably dumped him once she was done with him." McKansa responded and Anola nodded. "And before I forget, Bailey wants us to work together on this one based on the info you gave him Anola, besides it'll be good to have someone who's an expert on the subject working with us."

"I had a feeling he would." Anola nodded in response as she shifted her weight. "Have you notified his next of kin?"

"We contacted his ex-girlfriend but she didn't seem that sad or surprised that he was dead, if I didn't know any better I'd say that she was a prime suspect." Andrews responded and Anola nodded. "His parents were notified, they should be here in a couple of minutes to identify the body and that reminds me, we're dealing with a serial killer right?"

"It's hard to say, the genital mutilation might point to a serial killer but the Ardat-Yakshi may not have known about her condition though I doubt it personally." Anola responded and the two officers frowned. "Do you have any leads so far?"

"We compiled some on our computers, come on, we'll show you." Andrews responded before the two humans lead them away.

*meanwhile on Ilium*

The set at the Black Widow had ended and after a long night of cleaning the mercenaries were hanging out in the bar area, Ricky, despite being the youngest member, was sitting at the bar drinking some alcohol whilst Tasara served her.

"Keep this up kid and you'll end up drinking the hard stuff like Alicia and Andrea." Tasara commented with a grin as she handed her another drink, Tasara was a former Asari Commando who had turned to mercenary work after getting kicked out of the Asari Military and needless to say she could keep up with Alicia, Andrea and Nicholai in terms of skill, she was also the tallest and most athletic of the female members of the team thanks, in part, to her military background. "Seriously, isn't it passed your bed-time?"

"Very funny." Ricky commented as she rolled her eyes before taking a sip. "Seriously though, I can't wait until we get more work!"

"I hear that." Tasara said with a grin as Nicholai marched up to the bar and sat down. "What'll it be big guy?"

"Glass of vodka." Nicholai responded and the Asari nodded before making him his drink, whilst she was distracted he turned to Ricky. "I saw you in the pit earlier."

"Well it was that or sit in the room whilst Andrea and Alicia made out and, well, a blind man could see the sexual tension between them." Ricky responded as she took a sip from her drink. "Besides, the pit gave me something to do in the meantime."

"If you call almost getting sandwiched between two Krogan in that Wall of Death towards the end of the set something to do then I can probably recommend a good BDSM club." Sardir chimed in and Ricky rolled her eyes. "Not that I've ever been in that club off course."

"The day I believe that is the day that the Batarians open a new embassy on the Citadel." Nicholai responded which a chuckle. "Speaking of Andrea and Alicia, any word from them?"

"You mean as far as mercenary work goes? Not a lot, I've been putting our names out there as much as Andrea and Alicia put out for each other but no interest yet." Sardir responded as he shook his head. "I'd honestly make a joke about Asari promiscuity if I wasn't sharing a room with a former Asari Commando."

"Trust me, if you did they'd still be scraping your remains off the walls by the time the Batarians do get an embassy." Tasara responded and Sardir gulped nervously. "Still as fun as running this place is mercenary work is our speciality."

"We know, that's why we're looking into more permanent staff to help run the place whilst we're busy." Alicia commented as she and Andrea approached the other mercenaries. "We've already got some interest but I can't say the same from a mercenary standpoint."

"Well I hope you find us some mercenary work soon, otherwise I might do some solo work on the side." Nicholai responded as he took a sip from the vodka that Tasara had just handed him. "I'm not saying that I'll leave the crew full time but I am making a lot less money here than I did when we operated on Omega."

"I understand Nic but trust me, we'll find work soon." Andrea responded before grinning a bit. "Besides, you could always make a move on the new recruits."

"Already tried that with Tasara and she made it clear that she was more interested in other women, same goes for Ehis." Nicholai responded before glancing over at Ricky. "Ricky on the other hand, I'm choosing to not pursue her in that department."

"Worried that she'll laugh at your dick size big guy?" Sardir joked and Nicholai glared at him. "Why do I get the feeling that if the others weren't around Nicholai would've murdered me by now?"

"That is because you are correct." Nicholai responded and Sardir gulped before backing away from the massive Russian. "It's not that nor is it her size, she's around Andrea's height and weight and Andrea never had any problems."

"That's because I had actual experience in the bedroom by the time we met Nic." Andrea responded with a scoff. "I'm not even sure if Ricky's lost her virginity yet."

"I would happily help her lose it!" Sardir chimed in and Ricky rolled her eyes.

"First off Sardir, I still haven't forgiven you for your blunt way of asking me out and besides, after that kick I gave you I'm pretty sure that your balls aren't working right now." Ricky responded and Sardir grunted in annoyance. "And second, I lost my virginity last year."

"That aside the reason I won't pursue her is the age difference, she's nineteen and I'm nearly forty." Nicholai responded as he finished his drink. "I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with a woman, no matter how attractive they are, whose young enough to pass for my daughter."

"Since when have you had any kids?" Sardir chimed in and Nicholai turned to him. "I mean yeah, there's barely a woman on Omega who you haven't slept with but if you had kids I think you would've mentioned them."

"It is true that I don't have any children but my point still stands, if Andrea and Alicia didn't decide to make their relationship official shortly after Andrea made contact with her sister I'd be interested in them since they are in their late twenties but that's beside the point." Nicholai responded as he took a sip from his drink. "Besides, if any of the women I slept with on Omega have had children by now and decided to come forward I'd still support them."

"Oh how sweet, the notorious lady killer of Omega actually has a conscience." A young Chinese woman's voice rang out and the mercenaries looked up as the women emerged from the shadows, she was at least as tall as Andrea and Alicia but was at least in her early thirties with waist length black hair and brown eyes decked out in some advanced armour. "I think you girls have made him soft."

"Karen." Andrea said as her eyes narrowed. "The club's closed so you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"You really think I'd waste my time in a dump like this?" The Chinese Mercenary scoffed as she produced a data-pad from her pocket. "I'll keep this brief, Marcello has work for you."

"About damn time!" Alicia responded with a grin as she leaned on the bar counter. "So what's the work exactly?"

"He wants you to go to the Citadel again." Karen responded and Alicia frowned. "And no, you won't be chasing some Quarian this time, I think that's more Sardir's department nowadays anyway." Karen said before tossing the data-pad onto the bar counter. "I don't have the time to waste on you idiots so I'll let you read it on your own."

"Let me guess, Marcello is still pissed that his initial offer to take over the leadership of the crew was turned down faster than Sardir on blind date night?" Andrea asked and Karen turned to her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him, we built this group from the ground up and we aren't going to let some millionaire playboy take over, besides we handle things just fine on our own."

"Let's see, blew up a rival gang's ship when you intended to sell it for scrap, forced to crash land right on top of a Thrasher Maw nest, bungled the Citadel job so badly that you were forced to co-operate with C-Sec because you pissed off Victor Steele and wasted the money you stole from him on an even worse Afterlife knockoff than Steele's place." Karen commented calmly as Andrea glared at her. "I rest my case, oh and kid?" Karen added as she turned to Ricky. "Your young so I'll give you this advice, get out of this crew before they get you killed." Karen added before leaving.

"I hate that bitch." Andrea grunted once Karen left. "Every time Marcello finds work for us he sends her just so she can insult us."

"Who was she anyway?" Ricky asked and Alicia turned to her.

"Karen Cheung, Chinese American mercenary and Marcello's second in command, we don't exactly get along with her." Alicia explained as picked up the data-pad. "Other than that we don't know a lot about her, not even Sardir's Shadow Broker agent friend could find much info on her aside from the fact that she was in the Alliance before she disappeared from Citadel Space."

"Trust me, my friend's working around the clock but let's focus on the matter at hand." Sardir commented as he walked forward. "What's the job?"

"Give it here." Tasara responded before picking up the data-pad and reading it. "An Ardat-Yakshi is on the Citadel?!"

"A what?" Sardir asked and Tasara looked up.

"Ardat-Yakshi, basically an Asari with a rare genetic disorder where anyone she fucks get killed before the fun stuff can happen." Tasara responded and Sardir gulped when he heard that. "I should know, my daughter's an Ardat-Yakshi."

*back on the Citadel*

A few hours had passed since Felix had left Trikaro's and the bartender was trying to keep a bar fight from starting, two Krogan had started an argument over one thing or another and, as would be expected, it quickly escalated into a violent situation between the two Krogan much to the bar staff's dismay.

"Come on Yusk!" The younger of the two Krogan grunted as he stared down the much older Krogan who he was currently fighting. "Is this the best you've got? You've just got out on parole!"

"If this was my best they'd never find your body pup!" Urdnot Yusk responded before the two Krogan charged at each other for another attack, however they found themselves stopped by a familiar blue glow. "I don't remember you hiring any biotics!"

"He didn't." Anola's voice rang out as she stepped into the bar alongside Varnus, Andrews and McKansa, the two women where maintaining the biotic field and Yusk's eyes narrowed. "We're here to talk to the bartender so do us a favour and try to behave, unless you want another trip to jail!"

"I make no promises." Yusk responded and Varnus frowned.

"Anola, Katherine, keep them separated, if Yusk even looks at the other Krogan funny they'll both spend a night in the dunk tank." Varnus responded before turning to the bartender. "C-Sec, I understand that Felix Truman was in here recently?"

"You're going to have to be more specific buddy, this is the bar where he housed his bangathon." The bartender responded and Varnus frowned. "And yes, he really did fuck an Elcor's brains out, how he's still able to walk I don't know."

"He's not doing any walking now, he was found dead earlier." Varnus responded and the bartender frowned. "We tracked his credit chit usage and we know he spent a thousand credits here."

"That was his winnings from the bangathon, he went through it all in a few hours and by that point I was ready to throw him out, he probably would've passed out from the alcohol eventually." The bartender responded as he started cleaning a glass. "But he ended up leaving with an Asari who looked like she had come from the set of a porno."

"Can you describe this Asari?" Varnus asked and the bartender pointed to Anola.

"She was definitely younger than your partner, I'd say about one hundred years old, like I said I've seen tissues with more material in them than the outfit she was wearing." The bartender responded as Varnus wrote it down. "She didn't talk much, didn't even order any alcohol, one moment Felix was drowning his sorrows the next the lucky bastard was leaving with the Asari."

" _If this Asari he's describing is the Ardat-Yakshi we're looking for then we have a promising lead."_ Varnus thought as he wrote it down. "Have you seen this Asari before tonight?"

"No, never saw her before, I just assumed that she was a hooker looking for a john." The bartender responded as he set the glass down. "Do you think it was her? Because I don't think she was one of the women he banged."

"We've already eliminated that possibility." Varnus responded before handing him a business card. "Look, if she returns call me at this number and try to keep her in the bar for as long as you can, we have reason to believe that Felix won't be her only victim."

"You mean that she could be a serial killer?" The bartender asked and Varnus nodded. "Will do." The bartender nodded as he took Varnus's business card.

"Andrews, McKansa, Anola, we're done here." Varnus told the other officers and the two women let go off the hold on the two Krogan. "Yusk, another incident like this and we'll book you in for a parole violation, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Yusk grunted as he left the bar. "All I wanted to do was play some country music on the jukebox but no!"

"A Krogan who likes country music? Now I've seen everything." Andrews chuckled as the younger Krogan returned to the bar. "What now? Do we ask around the other bars to see if the Asari he described has been there?"

"That would take too long and she could claim another victim." Varnus responded before looking up towards the security camera. "I'll get Bailey to secure a warrant for the security tapes, if we get her face on TV it'll help a lot."

"Or it could lead to innocent Asari being attacked because according to some residents here on the Citadel we all look the same." Anola responded as she folded her arms. "We're going to need more than that."

"The tapes will also help us determine her height and weight that should narrow it down." Varnus responded as the officers left the bar. "Come on, we have a long night ahead of us."

*meanwhile*

Despite claims to the contrary the Citadel had plenty of crime despite being the hotbed of the galaxy and that included a red light district in each of the wards, in this case that district was Yuriko Street and it had all the markings off a typical red light district including the prostitutes.

"Confused, I don't understand Chelsea." The Elcor said to the young, scantily clad woman in front of him, the woman was Chelsea Francs, a twenty-two year old who had been in and out of prison since the age of eighteen for prostitution and drug possession, she had shoulder length messy black hair and blue eyes and despite her rough appearance she was beautiful. "Your prices weren't this high last week."

"Yeah well, big guy, guess what? My drug dealer upped his prices as well so I had to up mine." Chelsea responded and the Elcor grunted in annoyance before walking off, Chelsea sighed to herself before lighting a cigarette. _"Great, I had to turn down my best Elcor customer because Kirak raised his prices, at least tonight can't get any worse."_ Chelsea thought before spying a skycar rounding the corner and slowing down when it saw her, she grinned when she realized that the car was an expensive model and put out the cigar. _"Scratch that, tonight just got a lot better!"_ Chelsea thought as the car came to a stop and she walked up to it slowly, when the window came down she bent over making sure to give the occupant, the same Asari from Trikaro's, ample view of her cleavage. "Hey beautiful, looking for a good time?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't! Hop in!" The Asari responded and Chelsea grinned before entering the car, once the door was closed Chelsea leaned over hoping to start the make-out session in the car but the Asari stopped her. "Not here, I nearly got caught by C-Sec on the way over, do you have anywhere indoors we can go?"

"My apartment's half a block away from here, it's were I take my clients when they want some privacy, I'll show you the way." Chelsea responded and the Asari grinned before driving off, Chelsea took the time to look over her client and grinned. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were another hooker based on your get-up."

"Yeah, I think that's why C-Sec targeted me." The Asari responded before shaking her head. "Besides, if you've got it, why not flaunt it? Girls like us will turn more than a few heads anyway."

"Can't argue with that!" Chelsea responded as the car drove off.


	3. Family Matters

It was the day after the Ardat-Yakshi had killed Felix and Anola, Varnus, Andrews and McKansa were busy chasing up leads at C-Sec HQ, however in another part of the Citadel some citizens were taking matters into their own hands.

"Damien, for the last time are you sure that it was Chelsea?" A woman who was a few years older than Chelsea asked as she got out of her brother's car, the two occupants were Damien and Sophie Francs, Chelsea's older siblings who were aware of their sister's drug addiction but not of the fact that she had turned to prostitution, that was until last night. "She wouldn't sell her body to pay for her addiction, she's smarter than that!"

"I'd like to believe that Sophie." Damien said as he produced a data-pad from his pocket and showed it to her, the data-pad had a picture taken from a security tape on it which depicted Chelsea about to get into the Asari's car. "But I'd recognize my sister anywhere." Damien added and Sophie looked at the picture.

"Oh my god…." Sophie trailed off as she handed it back to him. "What do you plan to do?"

"The only thing we can do, stage an intervention and get her into rehab." Damien sighed as he walked towards the building and Sophie followed him. "It's all my fault, if it weren't for my biotics she wouldn't have gotten addicted to red sand in the first place."

"You had no way of knowing that she'd get addicted in the first place, don't blame yourself." Sophie reassured him as the siblings entered the building and went straight up the stairs. "I'm guessing that she doesn't know about this?"

"No, I called her last night and told her that I was bringing some food and some money to help with rent." Damien responded as they reached Chelsea's floor and walked up to her apartment door. "What's that smell?"

"Doesn't smell like any drugs she's taken but it reeks in there." Sophie responded as she used the collar of her top to cover her nose. "Maybe she's with a client and they're getting high?"

"If they are I'll toss the client out." Damien responded before knocking on the door. "Chelsea? It's me Damien, I have the food I promised." Damien called out to her only to get no response. "Chelsea?"

"I'll get the landlord and see if he can help." Sophie said as she started to walk away. "I know you can hack at the door but I need an excuse to get away from the smell."

"No need." Damien said as he started hacking the door, after a few minutes the door opened and Damien entered. "Chelsea? I brought Sophie with me, we need to talk." Damien called out to her only to once again get no response, the apartment was fairly large with the small kitchen making up most of the space and Chelsea's bedroom on the other side of it separated only by a doorway. _"She's probably sleeping off some sex she had, well I'm going to have to interrupt her beauty sleep."_ Damien thought as he approached the doorway.

"Damien? Have you found her yet?" Sophie called out as she neared the apartment whilst still using her top to cover her nose, suddenly Damien bolted out of the room and started throwing up into a nearby trashcan. "Damien?"

"Sophie, call C-Sec….." Damien said before throwing up again. "It's Chelsea, she's been murdered."

*meanwhile at C-Sec*

"Anola, McKenna's finished her scan of the Asari." Reya said as the young Quarian walked up to Anola and she looked up. "Hopefully the stats she got from the CCTV camera will help Varnus track her down before anyone else is killed." Reya added before handing over the data pad.

"Great, thanks for the update Reya." Anola thanked her as she read the info. _"5ft 9, 120, often seen in skimpy outfits, great, now I have to keep an eye out for an Asari who works at a Strip Club that should narrow it down to about half the Citadel's Maiden population."_ Anola thought before handing the data over to Varnus. "How have you been since you started working for C-Sec anyway?"

"It sure beats being chased all over the galaxy by mercenaries and bounty hunters." Reya responded as she leaned back. "Seriously though, it's been great, I've learned a lot from the older Quarians and I can actually afford to get my suit upgraded once in a while."

"Glad to hear that you're happy." Varnus responded as he entered the info.

"Attention all officers, a woman has been found dead in her apartment, Modus Operendi matches murder of Felix Truman." The dispatcher's voice rang out and the two officers frowned before turning to each other.

"I'll go get McKansa and Andrews, see if you can find out more info." Anola said before standing up and walking off and Varnus nodded before picking up the radio.

"Officer Varnus Travekian here, requesting more information over." Varnus said into the radio as he entered the info.

"Victim's name was Chelsea Francs, a prostitute with a history of drug abuse. Her brother found her." The dispatcher responded and Varnus frowned when he heard that. "I'll send you the address when you get to your car Officer Travekian."

"Understood." Varnus responded as he finished entering the info and hit the send button, once he was done Varnus let out a deep sigh.

"Did you know her Varnus?" Reya asked and Varnus turned to her.

"One of my first arrests when I joined C-Sec was of Chelsea Francs, caught her in the red-light district getting into another human's car and pulled them over." Varnus responded as he leaned back. "Normally she would've just spent a night in the cells since I pulled them over before they could have sex but I found drugs on her person, she ended up spending a two year prison sentence." Varnus explained before sighing. "When she was in her car she begged me not to release the prostitution charge to the public, she was worried about what her siblings would think, since I had no proof that she was going to engage in sexual activity for money I had no choice."

"That wasn't her only arrest was it?" Reya asked and Varnus nodded.

"I wasn't present for her other arrests but I can tell you that she was in and out of prison since the age of eighteen and she is….was twenty two years old." Varnus said before shaking his head. "The rest of her family cut her off after her first arrest but her siblings, Damien and Sophie, never gave up on her."

"And now they discover her body, can't imagine what's going through their minds." Reya said as Anola, McKansa and Andrews approached them. "I'd better get back to the Cyber-Crimes unit." Reya said before turning around and heading down the hallway, Varnus turned to the three officers and stood up.

"We have a positive ID on the victim, Chelsea Francs." Varnus told them as they left the building. "Her brother found the body."

"Man, that's must've been rough." Andrews commented as he followed Varnus. "Did she have a record like Felix and Roberto?"

"Yes, she was in and out of prison since she was eighteen for prostitution and drug possession, my guess is that the Ardat-Yakshi saw her as an easy target." Varnus responded as they headed towards the parking lot. "Andrews, McKansa, follow us in our patrol car, the dispatcher will send the address to me."

"Got it." Andrews nodded before he and McKansa got in the car and Varnus and Anola did likewise, as they drove off Anola turned to Varnus.

"A womanizing conman, a convicted rapist and a prostitute, I can't be the only one seeing a connection between the victims here." Anola commented as Varnus drove along the road. "I was initially assuming that she was only going after men?"

"Didn't you say that Ardat-Yakshi aren't picky about their victims?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded.

"I did but since Roberto and Felix both had their genitals mutilated I assumed that she was using her condition to go after men." Anola responded before realizing something. "Chelsea Francs, didn't she swing both ways?"

"Yes and no, when I arrested her she told me that she was straight but was willing to sleep with other women if they pay was high enough." Varnus responded as he shook his head. "You think that's why the Ardat-Yakshi targeted her?"

"It's the best explanation I've got at the moment." Anola responded as Varnus drove along. "But even then the connection is iffy at best, the three victims we know about didn't exactly run in the same social circles, saying that I wouldn't have put it past Felix to have been a regular customer of hers."

"True but that might mean that she's picking criminals with active sex lives at random." Varnus said before realizing something. "Why would she leave Chelsea's body in her apartment and not dump the body like she did with Felix?"

"I can think of a couple of reasons, either she didn't know that area of the wards that well and figured that leaving her at the scene of the crime would be easier or she treats her female victims better for one reason or another." Anola said as Varnus turned into the Red Light District. "I know this isn't the time for jokes but do you ever tell your wife about going here?"

"I take it you mean as part of an investigation?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded. "Yes but it's to avoid rumours potentially damaging our marriage, I've seen several officers marriages end badly when their wives got wind of them going into the Red Light District as part of an investigation but then again those officers were already cheating on their wives to begin with from what I hear." Varnus explained with a nod. "I'd still rather not take the risk, especially with a third child on the way."

"I hear that." Anola nodded in agreement as a message popped up on the screen and she opened it up. "Good, the coroner's at the scene."

"And that means that we won't have to wait for him." Varnus said as they rounded a corner and came upon the apartment complex where Chelsea lived, once Varnus parked the car the two officers got out followed by Andrews and McKansa. _"Okay, just need to find the person who called it in."_

"Are you with C-Sec?" Sophie asked as she approached the officers, Varnus nodded and Sophie sighed. "I'm Chelsea's older sister Sophie, her apartment is on the third floor and the coroner's already there."

"Thank you Sophie, would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Varnus asked and Sophie nodded. "I understand that the morning has been rough for you but we need to know what happened."

"I can't really tell you much." Sophie said as she folded her arms. "Me and Damien knew that Chelsea had an addiction problem but we left her alone under the naïve hope that she'd overcome it, that was until last night when Damien received CCTV Footage of Chelsea getting into someone else's car in the Red Light District."

"Two questions, one why did he receive a picture from the CCTV footage and two if he received that picture last night why did he wait until now to act on it?" Varnus asked and Sophie frowned.

"Well its part of Damien's job, he works for the government operating the CCTV footage but he doesn't monitor this area." Sophie responded as she shifted her weight. "He's friends with the guy who monitors the area and he asked him to let him know if Chelsea ever fell off the deep end, that's how he got the picture but even then he had to make sure that the footage was accurate and it was."

"So you came here to do what exactly?" Varnus asked and Sophie sighed.

"To stage an intervention, the rest of our family had given up on her but we weren't about to do that, when we reached her apartment there was a nasty smell coming from inside." Sophie said as she started to cry. "That smell was coming from her body."

"Who called it in?" Varnus asked as he wrote down his notes.

"I did, Damien was too busy throwing up in a nearby trashcan after seeing the body." Sophie responded before shuddering. "I went in to see for myself and when I saw her…." Sophie said as she lowered her head. "Look, I work at Huerta Memorial's hospice ward so I see a lot of dead bodies but I've never seen anything like that, it was like something out of a horror movie."

"Rest assured, your sister's killer will see justice." Varnus assured her as he wrote down the info. "That'll be all for now Ms. Francs, do you know where we can find your brother?"

"Upstairs on the third floor, he hasn't come down since he found Chelsea's body." Sophie responded and the officers nodded before entering the building and climbing the stairs.

"Two victims already, three if you count Roberto." Katherine commented as she climbed the stairs. "Our Ardat-Yakshi is moving fast."

"Maybe a bit too fast, she'll slip up eventually especially since I sent her description out to the local news outlets before we left." Varnus responded as they reached the third floor and saw Damien standing near the trash can he was throwing up in. "Damien Francs?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you guys are with C-Sec?" Damien asked when he looked up and the officers nodded. "Her body is in her apartment and so is the coroner, didn't touch a thing and I bolted out of the room when I saw the body."

"We understand that this has been a rough evening for you but Katherine and Francis have some questions for you, Anola and I will see to the body." Varnus responded and Damien nodded before Anola and Varnus entered the apartment. "She wasn't kidding about the smell."

"Yeah but that's likely from the decomposition." Anola responded as they neared Chelsea's bedroom, however despite being seasoned veterans of the police force they were both taken aback when they saw Chelsea's body. "Goddess…."

Chelsea's body was handcuffed to the bed by her wrists and ankles with the ankle cuffs leaving her legs spread and like Felix's body Chelsea's had been stripped naked and mutilated, however her vaginal area wasn't the only mutilated area as large chunks of her flesh had been torn out all over her body, when they neared the body they saw the familiar look of horror on her face.

"She's escalating, she didn't inflict this much damage on Felix's body." Varnus commented once he got over the shock and Anola shook her head sadly, Trokus looked up when he heard their voices and nodded towards them. "What have you got Trokus?"

"I'll know more when I finished the autopsy but the cause of death appears to match Felix's." The Salarian responded as he looked at the body. "Took her body temperature whilst I was waiting for you to arrive, I'd estimate her time of death at about twelve hours ago."

"Which means that the Ardat-Yakshi is long gone by now." Anola commented with a frown and Trokus nodded. "Did you find any evidence on the body?"

"Aside from the excessive cruelty? Found some fingerprints on both sets of handcuffs, two sets of fingerprints on each cuff, did a field test on them but whilst the first set matches Chelsea's the second didn't produce any matches." Trokus responded with a frown as he checked his notes. "The most the database was able to tell me was that the second set came from an Asari."

"And I'm guessing that the Asari's prints were the most recent?" Anola asked and Trokus nodded. "When you return to C-Sec get the second set to Fobaf, see if he can find a match."

"Will do." Trokus nodded in response before checking his notes. "I noticed some Red Sand paraphernalia around the apartment but from what I've heard she was addicted to the stuff, correct?"

"Yes, she was." Varnus nodded before glancing at the blood around and on the bed. "Just as we're clear, is that blood from the victim too?"

"I tested it, matched the DNA sample from her on record." Trokus commented with a deep frown. "If I had to guess the Ardat-Yakshi told her that she wanted to have sex with her whilst Chelsea was handcuffed to the bed, Chelsea likely didn't object since she'd get paid either way and likely provided the cuffs herself explaining the first set of prints, at least in her mind."

"And whilst she was restrained the Asari grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started cutting her up before doing the mind meld and ultimately killing her." Anola commented with a disgusted look on her face. "Judging by amount of blood that must've been going on for a couple of hours which begs a couple of questions, why was she so brutal with Chelsea and not with Felix and why did no one hear them."

"This is the red light district, maybe she wasn't the only hooker using her apartment for sex?" Varnus wondered as he looked around. "Even then these walls are pretty thin, someone must've heard her screams but didn't interfere either that or she was gagged."

"I looked, didn't see any gags but doesn't exactly mean that the Asari didn't take it with her." Trokus responded before standing up. "I'm done in here, I'll find out more when I get her to the morgue and complete the autopsy but in the meantime I'll have CSU search for anything that could have been used to cut her up."

"Understood." Varnus nodded before noticing something he had missed. "Is that a tripod?"

"For a camera? I didn't see any recording equipment in the room so it must belong to the Asari." Trokus said before realizing something. "She's making snuff films?"

"Hard to say since Felix's death was a dump job." Anola responded with a frown. "But if she is then she might try to sell it to an adult store."

"Didn't you tell me that one of your contacts is an Elcor Porn Store owner?" Varnus asked and Anola nodded. "I still can't get over the fact that an Elcor would open a store like that."

"Trust me, it took me a while to get used to myself." Anola responded before nodding. "I'll give him a call and ask him to keep an eye out."

"Good, I think I'll ask around the apartment and have Andrews and McKansa do the same." Varnus responded before leaving the crime scene. _"From what I remember Chelsea was just a troubled woman who had made some bad choices in her life, what did she do to deserve such a horrible death?"_

Whilst that was going on Anola left the crime scene and turned on her Omni-Tool, she made the call and waited whilst CSU entered the crime scene and Trokus and his human assistant carried Chelsea's body out of her apartment in a body bag. _"Come on Tralin, answer already."_ Anola thought before an image came on screen, it the unmistakable face of an Elcor though this one had a cigar coming out of his mouth. _"One of these days I'm going to ask him how he gets that thing in his mouth in the first place."_

"Cautious greeting, hello there Anola, what can I do for you?" The Elcor asked her and Anola sighed.

"Tralin, I'll spare you the details but I'm outside an apartment were a prostitute was gruesomely murdered." Anola started and the Elcor nodded. "We found evidence of video equipment in the apartment."

"Shocked, you think the killer made a snuff film?!" The Elcor asked and Anola nodded. "Regrettably, I haven't received anything in the post yet and I told you about how often I get snuff film hoaxes."

"Yeah, I know but this one won't be a hoax." Anola sighed in response before sending over a picture of Chelsea. "If you receive a film "starring" this woman and an Asari call me immediately."

"Reassuringly, I will keep an eye out." Tralin responded with a nod and Anola grinned. "Admittedly the woman looks like some of the girls that star in my regular porno vids, anything specific I should look out for?"

"She was a known red sand addict, signs of red sand addiction should be the first thing you look out for, however she might start the video with her hands and feet handcuffed to a bed." Anola responded before thinking for a bit. "I realize that the second scenario is popular in some of your….kinkier vids but still."

"I will keep an eye out." Tralin responded with a nod. "By the way, your father was in here just an hour ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Anola sighed to herself before shaking her head. "Please don't tell me what he masturbates too, I'd rather not know what an aging Krogan looks for in terms of porn."

"Amused, understood." Tralin responded before he heard a door opening. "I have to go, customers are waiting."

"Speak to you later Tralin." Anola responded before hanging up. _"At the rate he's going my dad's going to drive me to alcoholism by the end of the week."_ "Anola thought as she messaged her forehead in annoyance.

*later on*

Katherine and Andrews had just finished their chat with Damien and were asking around Chelsea's neighbours hoping to find someone who knew something about her death, unfortunately most of the apartments were empty leaving the two human officers without much to go on.

"Okay, last apartment on this floor and we'll be done." Katherine commented as they reached the last apartment on the third floor. "Am I seriously supposed to believe that the rest of the girls on this floor are out street-walking?"

"Either that or they are still sleeping off the sex they had the previous night." Andrews shrugged before knocking on the apartment door, when the two officers heard movement inside the apartment they shared a grin. "Looks like we woke someone up."

"Either way get your badge ready." Katherine responded and Andrews nodded before getting his badge ready, the door opened a few seconds later and a half naked Asari stood at the door.

"Can I help you? If you're looking for a three-way it'll cost you a hundred credits and you'll have to wait for my client to leave." The Asari said and Andrews shook his head before showing her his badge. "Oh son of a bitch!"

"Don't worry ma'am, you're not in any trouble but we have some questions." Andrews added as he pocketed the badge. "I'm Francis Andrews, this is Katherine McKansa, we're with C-Sec and can we come in?" Francis asked her and the Asari remained unconvinced before stepping aside to let them in. "Did you know Chelsea Francs?" Francis asked as they entered the apartment.

"Yeah, I chatted with her a couple of times, occasionally invited her over for a three-way when a client requested it." The Asari responded before frowning. "All though last night she turned down one of her best customers who ended up going home with me, last time I saw her she was getting in an expensive Skycar." She added and the two officers shared a look.

"Can you describe the Skycar?" Katherine asked and the Asari thought for a moment.

"It was red, looked expensive like I said, I figured that one of the big wigs on the Presidium had come down for a bit of fun." The Asari responded before frowning. "Did something happen to Chelsea?"

"I'm sorry but she was found dead this morning." Katherine said with a sad sigh and the Asari covered her mouth in shock as it hit her. "We have strong reason to believe that the driver of the Skycar was her murderer."

"Oh goddess, no." The Asari wept as she sat down on a nearby chair. "She was new to the area, had only been doing it for four years, I showed her the ropes when she started street walking." The Asari added before shaking her head. "I didn't get a good look at the driver, sorry."

"With the upmost sadness, I did." An Elcor said as he entered the room and the two officers turned to him. "I was the client that Chelsea turned down."

" _First Felix and now Chelsea, I swear if the common thread between the victims is that they have had sex with an Elcor I'll scream."_ Katherine thought as she walked up to the Elcor. "How about we start from the top? No pun intended, why did Chelsea turn you down?"

"I approached her with the usual amount to pay for her services but she refused, saying that her drug dealer had raised his prices." The Elcor responded and Katherine nodded before writing it down. "Regrettably, if only I had the money, she'd still be alive right now."

"Unfortunately it's likely that the driver would've killed someone else if you had." Katherine responded and the Elcor nodded. "Speaking of which, you said that you got a good look at the driver?"

"I was walking away hoping to find someone else when I heard the car approach, I turned around and saw Chelsea get into the car." The Elcor responded and Katherine nodded. "The driver was an Asari, likely in the maiden stage, there was something that rubbed me the wrong way about her when I looked at her."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked as she wrote it down.

"When the driver parked the car I saw a crazy look in her eyes, like she had captured her prey when Chelsea approached her car." The Elcor responded before sighing. "With the upmost regret, if only I had negotiated with her."

"Look, this Asari has killed before and we are certain that she'll kill again." Francis said before turning to the prostitute. "Have you heard of Ardat-Yakshi?"

"Yeah, it's rare to find an Asari who hasn't." She nodded in response before it hit her. "Chelsea was killed by an Ardat-Yakshi?!"

"Yes but there's one thing I don't understand." Katherine said with a frown. "I'll spare you the details but Chelsea was basically tortured before the Ardat-Yakshi finished her off, did you hear any screaming?" Katherine added and the Asari shook her head.

"There's a reason why this apartment complex is so popular with the local prostitutes, the bedrooms are completely soundproof." She responded and the two officers frowned. "It comes in handy, that's all I'm saying."

"I think we're done here." Francis said before producing a data-pad and showing it to the Asari. "Warn the other girls in this apartment complex about her, if she comes back call Katherine." Francis added as Katherine handed her a business card.

"Will do." The Asari said before shaking her head. "Look, Chelsea was sweet girl who had made some bad choices in her life, do me a favour and catch that bitch before kills anyone else!"

"You have our word." Francis said before turning to the Elcor. "As for you big man, you're coming with us."

"Shocked, what?!" The Elcor responded as he stared at the two officers. "I cooperated with you and gave you valuable information!"

"You also admitted to soliciting prostitutes and last I checked that's still a crime here on the Wards." Katherine pointed out and Francis nodded to confirm it.

"Distressed, oh shit!" The Elcor said before sighing in defeat. "I could run but there's no point in it, I'll cooperate."

"That's what I like to hear." Katherine said before the two officers escorted the Elcor out of the Asari's apartment, they saw Varnus and Anola ahead of them and waved them over. "Where's Damien?"

"He left to notify the rest of his family." Varnus responded before turning to the Elcor. "Who's he?"

"He was one of the last people to see Chelsea alive and he confirmed that she got into an expensive Skycar being driven by an Asari." Francis responded and Varnus nodded in approval. "Unfortunately he was soliciting prostitutes when he last saw Chelsea so we have to book him in."

"I'll call for a police van to pick him up." Varnus nodded in response before walking off, Anola looked over the Elcor before turning to Francis.

"I'm assuming that he was with a prostitute?" Anola asked and Francis nodded.

"Yeah, an Asari, she knew the victim pretty well." Francis responded as he pointed out the apartment. "We already questioned her but she didn't get a good look at the driver, fortunately he did."

" _I'm half tempted to ask that Asari why she would have sex with an Elcor but I guess she had little choice."_ Anola thought as she glanced over at the apartment. "Did you tell her to keep an eye out for the suspect?"

"Yeah, even told her that she was an Ardat-Yakshi for some extra incentive." Francis nodded in response before frowning. "That reminds me, we have a reason why no one heard Chelsea screaming and you're not going to like it."

"Basically every apartment in this complex is soundproof, the local prostitutes must have some kind of deal with the landlord, that or he's their pimp." Katherine chimed in and Anola frowned. "Either our suspect got lucky…."

"Or she targeted Chelsea because she knew that no-one would hear her." Anola realized as Varnus returned with two other Turian Officers who promptly escorted the Elcor out of the building, once Varnus was brought up to speed he frowned at the new info. "On the plus side I managed to get through to my contact who runs an adult store and he's on the lookout for any snuff films from the Ardat-Yakshi."

"Good, if we catch her before she kills anyone else that will be ideal." Varnus said before frowning. "I think we're done here, let's head back to HQ." Varnus added before they left the apartment.

*meanwhile*

Over the past twelve hours Andrea's crew had left Ilium and were on their way to the Citadel, the only member of the crew who was staying behind was Alicia and that was for two reasons, to keep the Black Widow running with temporary staff and to make sure that Marcello and his group didn't try to take over whilst they were off world and at the moment the crew members (including the pilots who had left the ship on autopilot) where holding a meeting in the meeting room.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sardir said as he stood towards the front of the room in front of a laptop connected to a projection screen alongside Andrea and Alicia who was watching via video chat through the visor Andrea used during her last trip to the Citadel. "Here's what we know about the Ardat-Yakshi." Sardir said as the logged in to his laptop, however due to the fact that he wasn't paying attention the screen was showing a porn site with an auto-playing video featuring two Asari. "Right here is our target." Sardir said as he pointed to the screen without looking, unfortunately for him he was pointing to a pair of naked Asari breasts. "Now I know this will be hard but…..why are you snickering?"

"Turn around." Ricky said with a giggle and Sardir looked up seeing the video.

"Yeah let's just pretend that that didn't happen." Sardir responded before closing the web browser only to show another vid featuring an Asari and a Hanar. "Now as I was saying…."

"This one will now use its tentacles to pleasure the Asari." The video interrupted him as the Hanar's tentacles wrapped around the naked Asari.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Sardir grunted under his breath before closing the web browser, the Quarian sighed to himself before straightening up. "Now as I was saying…."

"With undeniable pleasure, oh baby, oh baby, I know you like it." An Elcor's voice rang out and Sardir turned to the screen which was showing another Porn Site an Elcor having sex with an Asari.

"I knew I forgot to do something." Sardir grunted under his breath before closing the web browser, he went to say something but then saw the looks on the other mercenaries faces. "There's another porn vid isn't there?"

"Come on you big dumb Elcor, shit all over my face." Sardir looked up for a brief second before seeing an Elcor positioning himself over a chained female Krogan and quickly rushed to his laptop.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK SARDIR?!" Alicia yelled out as Sardir closed the web browser which, thankfully was the last one.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm never going to live this down or the nightmares that last vid will give me." Sardir grunted under his breath before loading up the slideshow. "You know what? Andrea, why don't you take over before I make myself look like an even bigger idiot?" Sardir said before pausing. "I just opened myself up to so many smart ass comments."

"If it makes you feel any better I was about to suggest that." Andrea responded as she stepped to the side. "As Sardir was saying, we're looking for an Ardat-Yakshi, unfortunately there's pretty much nothing distinguishing them appearance wise from a regular Asari but Sardir did do his research, didn't you?" Andrea asked and Sardir nodded.

"Okay, so this Ardat-Yakshi seems to be a serial killer in the making and she's already claimed two victims, well, two victims that we know about." Sardir responded as he typed away at his laptop and Felix's mugshot appeared on the screen. "This is her first known victim, Felix Truman, Cajun Con-Man, thinks he's god's gift to women….."

"I know him." Nicholai interrupted Sardir as he leaned forward. "I met him when I travelled to the Citadel to spread word about the Black Widow, we had a contest of sorts."

"What? Did you challenge him to a contest to see who could fuck the most women in one night?" Sardir asked and Nicholai nodded. "Okay, first question, will we have to worry about any children of yours popping up? And second, you beat him right?"

"Last I checked the trip from Ilium to the Citadel wasn't nine months long and besides, I did make sure to use condoms." Nicholai responded before frowning. "Unfortunately I was defeated."

"Defeated?" Sardir asked as he stared at Nicholai. "Let me guess, he capped off the night with a massive gang bang?"

"No actually, I forfeited the contest." Nicholai responded and the other mercenaries blinked in confusion. "Because he slept with an Elcor and no, that's not an exaggeration."

"…come again?!" Sardir asked after a few seconds of silence before he started to think. "I mean, Elcor are a lot bigger than any human I know and they do have those long legs so how would you…..you know what? I'm going to stop myself before I give myself more nightmares." Sardir said as he shook his head. "Andrea, what do we know about Felix's murder?"

"Not a lot, he was found naked in an alleyway not far from Steele's Bar and Grill with his genitals mutilated." Andrea responded and the male mercs winced in response. "Sardir, can you bring up the second victim?"

"On it." Sardir said as he moved to the next slide and showed Chelsea's mugshot. "This is Chelsea Francs, the Ardat-Yakshi's second victim and she was a known prostitute and drug addict." Sardir said before wincing. "Oh boy, if you guys are eating anything then I'd suggest that you stop immediately."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Ricky asked as Sardir loaded the slide.

"Look, words can't describe how fucked up this is so I'm just going to let this crime scene picture do the talking." Sardir responded before switching slides and the screen showed a crime scene photo of Chelsea's body still handcuffed to the bed. "Basic details match Felix's death, nude, genital mutilation, same cause of death, however….."

"Okay, now I'm convinced that this bitch needs to be stopped." Andrea said with a disgusted look on her face. "What do we know about Chelsea's death so far?"

"Well, if what Tasara told us about the Ardat-Yakshi's preferred killing method is true then nearly all of those wounds were inflicted when she was alive." Sardir said and the other mercs winced. "What I don't understand is why no one heard her screaming especially since she was murdered in her own apartment."

"She was a prostitute, right?" Alicia chimed in and Sardir nodded. "Me and Andrea met a few prostitutes when we were working at Afterlife, most of them, well, the ones who could afford it, soundproofed their bedrooms on the off chance that they ended up taking a client home." Alicia added and Andrea nodded.

"And if that's popular in a lawless place like Omega then it must be even more popular on the Citadel." Andrea added and the others nodded in agreement. "Let's get the obvious point out of the way, aside from the whole death by mind meld thing there's pretty much nothing to distinguish the Ardat-Yakshi from a regular Asari."

"Yeah, like Tasara said, it's a genetic condition and there's pretty much no way that we can detect it without diagnosing her or catching her in the act." Sardir added as he stood up. "Okay, first objective is fact finding, Ehis, you have the best memory in the group so learn what you can and relay it back to us."

"I will do my best." The female Drell nodded in response before frowning. "You do realize that a potential strategy for us catching the Ardat-Yakshi is to use someone as bait, right Andrea?"

"And if it were any regular Asari who had pissed off Marcello somehow I bet Sardir would volunteer for that job faster than you can say "twenty six year old virgin"." Andrea commented with a smirk and Sardir glared at her. "Seriously though, it's a viable tactic but it's one that we are only using as a last resort, you are all valuable members of the crew and I'll be damned if I lose one of you to the Asari's version of a Succubus."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sardir grunted as he folded his arms. "My role will be simple, I'll be on the ship keeping an eye out for anything related to our target, extrarnet, news reports, secret Ardat-Yakshi forums that are only known about by the members and if the info's there I'll find it." Sardir added before remembering something. "Ah yeah, our friends at C-Sec have given out the top suspect's description." Sardir added as he activated his Omni-Tool. "Sending it to your tools now."

"If this is a porn link then you'll be volunteered for Ardat-Yakshi bait." Andrea warned him and Sardir gulped nervously, fortunately for him it wasn't a porn link. "This doesn't narrow it down but it's a start, Crarnus, how long before we reach the Citadel?"

"Should be docking in a few hours Andrea." The Turian pilot responded and Andrea nodded.

*two hours later on Citadel*

A couple of hours had passed since Chelsea's body had been discovered and the wait was on for the autopsy results to confirm what the C-Sec officers had suspected, namely the cause of death and whether or not the Asari who was last seen with Chelsea was the Ardat-Yakshi that had killed Felix the day before.

Off course that wasn't the only thing on their minds.

"Let me guess, the press is still out there?" Anola asked when she saw Varnus approach her desk, it didn't take long for word of a serial killer being on the loose on the wards to reach the ears of nearby journalists and they were camping out outside C-Sec HQ hoping to get official word on the serial killer. "I swear, those guys are going to end up slowing down our investigation."

"If that does happen we can always leave via the underground parking lot." Varnus responded as he sat down at his desk. "Any word from the coroner?"

"No word yet but the landlord has been demanding to know just how long it'll take before CSU is done with the Crime Scene." Anola commented with a frown as she took a sip from her coffee. "The fact that a young woman was gruesomely murdered in that apartment didn't seem to faze him one bit."

"Considering the neighbourhood that Chelsea was living in before her death that doesn't surprise me." Varnus commented with a sigh as he checked his computer. "From what Francis said the Asari prostitute that he and Katherine spoke with was close friends with Chelsea so with any luck she'll put him in his place."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Anola nodded in response before spotting Bailey approaching them with a frown on his face. "Something wrong Bailey?"

"You could say that." Bailey responded before picking up a TV remote and turning on the TV, it showed a scene outside C-Sec HQ where a man in his early forties with short black hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the crowd of journalists, he was clad in an expensive suit and had a sad luck on his face.

"My name is Thomas Francs, my youngest daughter Chelsea was gruesomely murdered last night by a serial killer." The man said as he wiped away a tear before holding up a picture of Chelsea when she was younger. "C-Sec may be working around the clock to catch her killer but I am here to help, therefore I am offering a reward of one hundred thousand credits to anyone who provides C-Sec with information that'll lead to this monster's arrest!"

"Wait, what?!" Anola asked once it hit her. "Varnus, didn't Sophie say that the rest of her family aside from her and Damien had disowned Chelsea?"

"She did, this makes no sense." Varnus nodded in agreement with a frown on his face. "Setting aside the fact that our investigation will be slowed down by several hoax callers hoping to cash in if he had that kind of money why didn't he try to get his daughter out of her current living conditions?"

"You can ask him yourself." Bailey responded as he turned off the TV. "Once he was done I had Katherine bring him in for questioning, feel free to have a chat with him." Bailey added and the two officers nodded before standing up. "I would've told you sooner but he insisted on having his lawyer present."

"He probably realized how bad it looked for him considering what we know about his youngest daughter." Varnus commented as the two officers followed Bailey to the interrogation room and entered the room where Thomas was sitting next to a Turian. "Thomas Francs? I'm Officer Varnus Travekian and she's Officer Anola Tr'Santi, we are investigating your daughter's murder."

"Yes, I am well aware of the state her body was found in." The Turian commented as the two officers sat down. "I assure you, my client wants her killer brought to justice just as much as you do."

"We understand that." Anola commented as she checked her notes. "But there are things we don't understand, her body was found by her older siblings and her sister told us that the rest of her family had basically washed their hands off of her due to Chelsea's criminal activities." Anola added and Thomas lowered his head. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Look, I'm not about to say that Chelsea was perfect." Thomas sighed as he turned to Anola. "But these past few hours since the discovery of her body have been something of a revelation for her extended family." Thomas added as he leaned forward. "I should've gotten her into rehab years ago but I was worried about my family's reputation."

"So rather than help her you left her in the red-light district." Varnus commented and Thomas lowered his head. "Do you see why we are so confused now?"

"I failed her, I'm not denying that." Thomas responded after a couple of minutes. "But whilst I failed her in life I can at least see to it that her killer will be brought to justice."

"Here's the thing, Chelsea wasn't her first victim." Anola said before showing him an old mugshot of Felix. "Meet Felix Truman, he was found dead in an alleyway yesterday evening and the MO matches Chelsea's." Anola explained as she turned off her Omni-Tool. "As tragic as her death is this is about more than just Chelsea's murder, if you want to help bring her killer to justice then call off the award."

"I can't, the money was pooled together through my other family members and it'd take me years to pay them back." Thomas responded with a frown. "I didn't know Mr. Truman all though I wouldn't put it past him to have approached my daughter for her…."services" based on his looks, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that their killer is brought to justice."

"Off course and trust me Thomas, we will see to it." Varnus responded before he and Anola stood up. "We're done here but don't leave the Citadel, we will be in touch."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Thomas said before handing Varnus and Anola business cards. "You can contact me at that number if you have any other questions."

"Off course." Varnus said as they pocketed the cards and Varnus handed him one of his own. "And I'll say the same to you." Varnus added and Thomas nodded before taking the card and pocketing it, once the two officers left the interrogation room Anola turned to Varnus.

"I get that Chelsea broke the law for years before her untimely death." Anola commented as she folded her arms. "But would it have killed them to at least try to help her? Pun not intended but mistakes or not she was still family to them."

"You don't follow politics much, do you?" Varnus asked and Anola shook her head. "Her uncle is Raymond Francs, he is an up and coming politician and his career was just taking off when I arrested Chelsea for the first time and that's not all." Varnus commented before showing her a picture of the man, he had short grey hair with a matching beard and brown eyes but what caught Anola's attention was the Asari he was with.

"Isn't that the Asari councillor's daughter?" Anola asked as she looked at the Asari and Varnus nodded. "So having a niece whose drug problem had gotten to the point where she turned to prostitution to support it damaged his reputation but a well-known party girl isn't? What's her relationship with Raymond anyway?"

"They got married last summer in a private ceremony." Varnus responded as he took back the data-pad. "He released a statement saying that he had promised to "tame" her to get in favour with the Asari Councillor, considering that she was pulled over just last week for drinking and driving with a prostitute in her car I don't think it's working."

"Master of the understatement as always." Anola commented as she shook her head. "Wait, what if the Ardat-Yakshi decided to target her next?"

"That would be quite a leap up the social ladder, Chelsea and Felix where small time criminals and whilst the councillor's daughter hasn't been convicted of a violent crime, well, she is the councillor's daughter." Varnus added with a frown. "Killing someone that close to the council might get them to send a Spectre to apprehend her."

"Just when I thought the reward couldn't complicate this case enough." Anola sighed in annoyance as Trokus approached them. "Do you have some good news Trokus?"

"Depends on your definition of good." Trokus responded as he motioned for them to follow him. "I just finished the autopsy and I can confirm that Chelsea's cause of death matches Felix's." Trokus added as he led them into the coroner's office. "But here's where things get complicated."

"It'll take a lot to further complicate this case." Anola commented and Trokus nodded.

"I found evidence of sexual activity with another woman that likely took place four hours prior to her death, the DNA I found didn't have a match in the system but it was Asari DNA so it's likely that Chelsea engaged in sexual intercourse with the Ardat-Yakshi before she started torturing her." Trokus explained as he scratched his chin. "I was under the impression that Ardat-Yakshi went straight for the kill so I called Thessia's coroner to see what she thought of it."

"What did she say?" Varnus asked and Trokus frowned.

"She couldn't give a definite answer but she did say that there have been cases of Ardat-Yakshi saving the mind meld for after the intercourse." Trokus explained as he checked his notes. "I thought for a moment that that explained why Felix was disrobed as well except for one thing, there was no evidence of recent sexual activity on the day of his death."

"Didn't the Bartender at Trikaro's say that Felix was drunk off his ass when he left?" Anola asked and Varnus nodded. "Maybe he passed out before the fun stuff could happen and she decided to cut to the chase?"

"That is possible." Trokus nodded in response before frowning. "But I found something even more disturbing in Chelsea's system, Titikagen X."

"Is that name supposed to mean anything?" Anola asked and Trokus nodded.

"It was a pain killer developed by New Dawn Pharmaceuticals about twenty years ago but it never made it passed the trial stages and for good reason." Trokus responded as he handed them a data-pad. "It was supposed to nullify pain but something went wrong during the production, instead the pill intensified pain to extreme levels."

"So something as simple as stubbing your toe on a chair would be as painful as having your leg broken?" Varnus asked and Trokus nodded.

"Yes and I found three pills in her system, the effects take place over the course of two hours." Trokus responded with a frown. "Here's the thing that drug has been illegal on the Citadel for years and even possessing such a drug on your person carries a hefty prison sentence."

"Is it possible that the Ardat-Yakshi has connections to New Dawn?" Anola asked and Trokus shook his head.

"McKenna already checked and she said that New Dawn halted production on the pill because the problem couldn't be solved, unfortunately someone stole the pills that had already been made before New Dawn could destroy them." Trokus explained before frowning. "As you can imagine they are very popular on the Black Market."

"Such a drug would be a god send for any would be torturer." Anola commented as she folded her arms. "What about Chelsea? We saw the extent of the damage she the Ardat-Yakshi inflicted on her."

"Like I said, I found three of those pills in her system and it likely felt as painful as being flayed alive." Trokus responded with a deep frown. "We're dealing with a sadist here, there's no other way around it." Trokus added as Anola's ring tone went off.

"Mind if I take this?" Anola asked and Trokus nodded before answering the call. "Trallin, do you have something?" Anola asked and the Elcor nodded grimly.

"Grimly, indeed, come by my shop and I'll show you." The Elcor responded and Anola nodded.

"We had better get going, call us if you find anything Trokus." Anola told him and Trokus nodded before the two officers left the coroner's office.


	4. Dirty Deeds

The markets on the Wards was always popular for the residents and visitors from other parts of the galaxy for the wide variety of products that they could buy, for a select few members of the galaxy however who's needs related to porn there were a few shops that they could go to on Tayseri Ward alone and one such place was Trallins, a popular Elcor run porn shop.

And at the moment its latest customers were four C-Sec officers.

"Are we really going to enter a porn store as part of an investigation?" Katherine asked as she got out of the car alongside Francis whilst Anola and Varnus waited by the door. "I know you said that the guy who runs the place is one of your contacts but it still feels weird."

"And that's not even touching upon the fact that the place is run by an Elcor." Francis nodded in agreement before pausing for a moment. "Pun not intended."

"Yeah but look at it this way." Anola responded as the two humans approached the door. "The Ardat-Yakshi has already killed two people, three if you count Roberto, any lead that leads to her arrest is a good one in my book."

"I hear you, it's just a lot to take in that's all." Francis nodded in response before he turned to the building which was a fairly large one with a hot pink neon sign on the front with the shop's name next to what looked like a naked Asari. "Where are we meeting the owner anyway?"

"Round the back." Anola commented before glancing up at the sign. _"How did I manage to miss that sign the first time I met Trallin with that big, gaudy sign on the front? It's not exactly a small building either."_ Anola wondered before shaking her head and following the others into the shop, the four officers ignored the various things on sale as they made their way to the counter which was unoccupied.

"You'd think he'd be here waiting for us." Francis commented and Varnus shook his head.

"If the thing he has for us is the video of Chelsea's murder he's likely setting it up." Varnus responded before the unmistakably heavy steps of an Elcor rang out and the four officers looked up seeing Trallin standing there. "You must be Trallin."

"Polite greeting, hello there officers, I am glad that you have come." Trallin commented before motioning for them to follow him to the back, the officers did so making sure to keep their distance from Trallin's feet. "Grimly, the video arrived this morning, a young Asari in a hoodie and jeans delivered the package."

" _That's probably the Ardat-Yakshi's outfit for when she's not on the prowl for victims."_ Anola thought as they followed Trallin towards a video player where a Volus stood by. "Can you describe her?"

"Sadly, I cannot give a full description, the hood of her top was up and covering most of her face." Trallin said as he turned to Anola. "I almost mistook her for a human woman until I saw her blue skin."

"Did she say anything about the video?" Katherine chimed in and Trallin turned to her.

"Explanatory, she described it as a home video that would attract a lot of attention, I do regularly get ammeter productions and I often view them myself to see if it's good enough to sell." Trallin said before nodding to the Volus who popped the video in and pressed play, the video showed the Ardat-Yakshi making out with Chelsea whilst the latter was handcuffed to the bed, both women where naked though at the angle it was showing you couldn't see very much. "At first it looked like a typical lesbian kink vid but things take a dark turn at around the halfway mark."

"Would you mind skipping to that part?" Anola requested and the Volus nodded before fast forwarding it. "Wait, is that video length accurate?"

"Yes, it is four hours long, which is why it took me so long to contact you." Trallin nodded in response as the video showed, from an angle right above Chelsea's head this time, the Ardat-Yakshi getting ready to go down on Chelsea but unbeknownst to Chelsea the Ardat-Yakshi used her biotics to grab a knife from the kitchen. "Cautionary, I advise Anola and the female human to brace yourselves."

"My name's Katherine and I've seen a lot in….." Katherine's thoughts trailed off as Chelsea's sexual moans quickly turned into screams of pain. "Please tell me that she didn't do what I think she just did?"

"I'm afraid she just did." Varnus commented with a grimace as the Ardat-Yakshi started torturing Chelsea with the knife. "So, Trokus was wrong, the genital mutilation happens when the victim is still alive."

"Can you please not mention that again?" Anola asked with a wince as the torture continued. "She obviously had more than one camera set up in the room, did CSU find any hidden cameras?"

"I'll ask when we get back to HQ." Varnus responded as the camera angle changed again this time to right over the Ardat-Yakshi's shoulder.

"Okay, so she's ripping off pieces of Chelsea's flesh and showing it to her, just when I thought I saw it all in the hundred years that I've been a police officer." Anola commented with a disgusted look on her face as the Ardat-Yakshi continued her torture. "If it weren't for the fact that Chelsea's bedroom is soundproof she might be alive right now."

"Yeah, someone would've heard her screams and tried to intervene, assuming that her door wasn't locked." Francis commented before he noticed something as the camera angle changed to the one right above Chelsea's head. "Wait, is it me or is the Ardat-Yakshi…..getting off as she tortures Chelsea?" Francis asked with a look of disgust on his face. "I'm definitely glad that I skipped out on breakfast this morning."

"Trallin, we don't have four hours to waste and I'd rather not lose my appetite, can you skip to Chelsea's murder?" Varnus requested and Trallin nodded before the Volus hit the fast forward button until the Ardat-Yakshi climbed atop the heavily bleeding and obviously dying Chelsea having tossed the knife aside, the camera angle was again right over the Asari's shoulder showing that Chelsea's facial expression was showing a mix of fear, anger and pain.

"What's the matter?" The Ardat-Yakshi asked with a sadistic grin on her face. "I thought that this was what you wanted? I told you that things would get a little extreme in the bedroom and you didn't mind."

"Fuck you!" Chelsea yelled out in spite of the pain before spitting in the Ardat-Yakshi's face, the Ardat-Yakshi used her hand to wipe away the spit before placing her hands on Chelsea's cheeks.

"Close your eyes and relax Chelsea." The Ardat-Yakshi said as her biotics flared up, a moment Anola quickly recognized as the mind meld. "Embrace oblivion!"

"What the…." Chelsea never finished her thought before the Ardat-Yakshi performed the mind meld, Chelsea let out one last, horrified scream before her body went limp and the video faded to black.

"Looks like that's that…..wait, there's still ten minutes in the video." Katherine realized and Trallin nodded.

"This is why I called you here most of all." Trallin said as the video then showed the Ardat-Yakshi again, the video was obviously taped sometime after Chelsea's murder as the Asari was dressed in a hoodie and jeans with the hood covering her face aside from her mouth and lower jaw and it was clearly in another section of the Wards.

"Enjoy the show C-Sec? I knew that the murder of that pathetic con-man would get your attention!" The Ardat-Yakshi asked with a grin on her face. "I have been to many worlds detectives and I have killed many, what makes you think that an aging Turian, an Asari barely a hundred years older than me and a couple of washed up Alliance veterans can stop me? Oh yes, I know all about you!" The Ardat-Yakshi said with a sadistic grin on her face. "Roberto? Felix? Chelsea? They were small fry, nothing more than a way for me to get my message across to you, that I'm unstoppable."

"She certainly has a high opinion of herself, doesn't she?" Francis commented with a frown as he watched the vid.

"Those three idiots were just the appetizer and pretty soon I'll be moving on to my entrée! It won't matter what my next target has done to earn their record because I will go after them all and who knows? Maybe I'll go after the real criminals like the Citadel Council?" The Ardat-Yakshi taunted them with the same grin on her face. "Do you think you can stop me detectives? Only Athame herself can stop me and somehow I don't think you fit the bill!" The Ardat-Yakshi added before the video cut out.

"I can confirm that that was the same Asari who handed the tape in." Trallin added as he turned to the officers. "If you want the video for evidence you can have it, I've seen a lot in my line of work but that was something else."

"That makes five of us." Katherine responded with a shudder as Varnus took the video from the Volus and put it in an evidence bag. "Who was she talking about at the end there? Athame?"

"Every time I say the word "goddess" that's who I'm referring too." Anola explained as she folded her arms. "To keep it brief, she along with her guides Janiri and Lucen are credited for bringing enlightenment to ancient Asari and Athame in particular is credited for teaching them mathematics and medicine, in short she's basically asking God to strike her down."

"That aside, we're missing the most important part." Varnus said as he turned to the other officers. "She said that she had killed on other worlds, I'm almost tempted to say that it was her obvious god complex talking but who knows for certain?"

"Only one person we know off and she could be anywhere right now." Anola responded before thinking of something. "It's a long shot but do you think McKenna could narrow down where she taped the last part of that video from?"

"It's possible, she has lived on the Wards her entire life." Varnus responded as he started to scratch his chin in thought. "I was going to hand this in to her anyway, to see if she saw something we missed since we skipped over most of the video and yes, I will warn her about the content of the video."

"Might want to warn Reya and the other female Quarians whilst you're at it." Francis responded before frowning. "Even if this Asari has killed on other worlds that doesn't narrow it down, it's a massive galaxy out there and even if we narrow it down to Asari space based on Anola's info that's still a lot of ground to cover."

"I have one idea, we can have Trokus widen the search to Asari space." Varnus responded with a nod before turning to Trallin. "Thank you for your help Trallin, if anything else comes up you have Anola's number but for now we had better get back to HQ."

"Politely, it was my pleasure officers, please ensure that that Asari is brought to justice." Trallin responded and the four officers left the shop as quickly as they could before entering their patrol cars.

"I didn't bring it up in the shop because of the nature of my line of thought." Anola commented as she buckled up. "But what if she wasn't lying about killing people on other worlds before she settled on the Citadel?"

"That just raises several questions." Varnus responded as he started to drive off. "If she is wanted for murder then how did she get passed the scanners? Unless her condition has gone undiagnosed like the Ardat-Yakshi you arrested on Thessia there's no way that she should've been allowed past the scanners."

"Unless she used the merchant vessel loophole like Andrea's crew did." Anola commented with a frown. "Let's look at the facts, assuming that she didn't steel it we know that the Ardat-Yakshi comes from a wealthy Asari family based on the fact that she picked up Chelsea in an expensive Skycar and that she has access to Tikagen X."

"Such a drug would likely only be available in the Terminus Systems through the Black Market." Varnus nodded in agreement before thinking for a moment. "How many Asari colonies are in the Terminus Systems?"

"Is that counting Ilium?" Anola asked and Varnus nodded prompting Anola to think for a moment. "There's a few that I know off, mostly due to having relatives who live there, but humans have a lot more colonies in the Terminus." Anola responded as she shifted her weight. "Then again the three victims that we know off were humans, two men and one women, maybe we can start our search on human colonies?"

"It's a long shot and that's assuming that they'll even speak to C-Sec." Varnus responded with a frown before realizing something. "If she has killed on other worlds before she settled on the Citadel then maybe it's time we got the council involved?"

"Varnus, that would require some solid, bullet-proof proof that she has killed on other worlds and I know that she said that she'll go after the council but there's no way in hell that she'll get close enough to even buy a council member a drink, let alone go back to their place for sex." Anola pointed out with a frown. "The only way I can see her pulling it off is if she went after the Asari Councillor's daughter, we both know that she has a record and a history of cheating on her husband."

"And he won't dare risk divorcing her out of fear for his political career." Varnus nodded in response. "Still when we get to C-Sec I'll have Jackson and McKenna look for Terminus System worlds that have strong black market presence and start out search there, in the meantime we'd better get that tape to McKenna." Varnus added before driving off.

*meanwhile*

The docks often saw ships coming in from other parts of the galaxy and today was no exception, however one particular ship was just docking at one of the docks and it had come from the Terminus Systems.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." Sardir commented sarcastically as he typed away at his laptop. "We have just arrived on the Citadel, expect regulations up the ass and be on the lookout for any bribable C-Sec officers."

"We're not actually going to bribe a C-Sec officer right?" Ricky asked as she shifted her weight, being the main tech support of the group the two mercenaries were currently sharing a room and Sardir shook his head.

"Lighten up Ricky, it's a joke." Sardir responded and Ricky rolled her eyes. "Why do you go by the name Ricky anyway? I thought your first name was Taylor?"

"Could've sworn I already told you." Ricky responded and Sardir shook his head. "It's simple really, my surname's Richards but I'm such a tomboy that my friends took to calling me Ricky." Ricky explained as she typed away at her laptop. "It kinda stuck, hell even my adoptive parents call me Ricky nowadays."

"Oh yeah, you were adopted by an Asari and her partner, weren't you?" Sardir asked and Ricky nodded. "How'd that come about? I was under the impression that Asari usually didn't adopt human kids?"

"Usually they don't but it was a different time when they adopted me, namely the Reaper War." Taylor responded with a sigh. "I was barely a month old at the time and my parents were among the casualties of the Cerberus Coop, I ended up being adopted and moved to Ilium with my parents after the war."

"Hard to believe it's only been twenty years since the entire galaxy collectively shit themselves because an army of sovereigns were invading." Sardir commented with a chuckle and Ricky frowned. "Anyway, no we won't be bribing any officials, Crarnus and B'Tal are handling the official documents and stuff since they are the pilots and what not."

"Good, it wouldn't feel right in my mind." Taylor responded as she typed away at her laptop. "The only reason Cerberus didn't kill me was because two Turian C-Sec officers saved me and got me to safety, I've kinda had a respect for C-Sec ever since."

"Yeah, I can see why too, those guys were just doing their jobs but they still saved you." Sardir responded and Ricky nodded in agreement. "So, you still keep in contact with them or…"

"I was a baby at the time, I didn't learn that I was saved by Turian officers until I was seventeen." Ricky pointed out and Sardir nodded. "Still, using my hacking skills I did learn who they were, one's still in the force but the other kinda dropped off the radar a couple of years later."

"That's weird." Sardir commented as he scratched his helmet. "What could you find out about them?"

"Only that it was a female Turian called Tidosis, rest of the records are sealed and my hacking skills aren't up to scratch to break the encryption." Taylor explained and Sardir paused.

" _Tidosis, wasn't that the name of the Turian Spectre who approached us on Omega after the Reya job?"_ Sardir thought as he typed away at his laptop. _"My Shadow Broker agent buddy was able to confirm that she was a former C-Sec officer who served during the Reaper War and got accepted after a high profile arrest, could it be the same person?"_

"Is this thing on?" Karen's voice rang out from Sardir's computer and the Quarian frowned when he heard her and opened up the video chat. "Oh great, I get to deal with the perverted Quarian."

"Great to see you too Karen." Sardir responded with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Do you want an update or are you calling just to annoy me."

"I want an update." Karen said bluntly and Sardir sighed.

"We just arrived on the Citadel, our pilots are sorting out the legal stuff so we should be free to move around within the hour." Sardir responded and Karen nodded. "We did a little digging into the target and she's already killed some people, mostly low level criminals with active sexual history."

"I know about that, that's why Marcello gave you the job." Karen responded with a nod. "What about the victims? I want files on them."

"If you know about them, why do you want files?" Sardir asked and Karen frowned.

"That's on a need to know basis and Krogan will be narrating nature documentaries before you need to know that." Karen responded and Sardir sighed.

"Fine, I'll send you the files later but I'll have to warn you, the second victim is a woman and she brutalized her." Sardir responded and Karen raised an eyebrow. "We don't exactly get along but still, I wouldn't advise eating anything before you read that file."

"I'll keep that in mind, that's all for now." Karen responded and Sardir minimized the chat.

"I swear that woman is the hottest chick that I don't want to bang because she's such a bitch." Sardir grunted under his breath only for the chat to come back up.

"I heard that!" Karen said before the video chat closed.

*later on at C-Sec*

"So let me get this straight." Bayley commented with a frown as he looked at the two officers who had just relayed what they had found out at the porn store. "The Ardat-Yakshi taped her murder of Chelsea Francs for the sole purpose of making sure that we would get her message which was basically a typical serial killer taunt?"

"Essentially yes." Anola commented as she folded her arms. "But since viewing the tape I can't help but wonder about a couple of things."

"Like what?" Bayley asked as he sat down.

"For starters she name dropped the three victims we know about, that can only mean that she's seeking out these victims particularly and will do the same when she targets another victim." Anola commented with a frown. "The other thing was that just before she killed Chelsea she climbed on top of her in the same way that a lover would during sex."

"And whilst the night did start off with sex between the two women it didn't exactly end that way." Varnus added as he shook his head. "What we're getting at is that by that point Chelsea was bleeding heavily from the wounds that the Ardat-Yakshi had inflicted on her, she would've been covered head to toe in Chelsea's blood."

"And yet no one reported seeing an Asari walk around the wards covered in human blood?" Bayley asked and the two officers nodded. "I don't care if she was a prostitute living in the Red Light District, no one deserves to die like that and I expect the two of you and Katherine and Francis to treat her like any other victim." Bayley added and the two officers nodded. "Speaking of which, Chelsea was hardly the only prostitute working that night, someone had to have seen her killer."

"We're working on that angle, unfortunately the only two witnesses we have were an Asari prostitute who was with her client all night and her client who originally approached Chelsea for her services." Varnus commented with a frown. "Related to my earlier comment, Trokus did find Asari DNA from where she climbed atop Chelsea but it didn't turn up any matches."

"So even with the tape she's still a Jane Doe." Anola added before taking a deep breath. "McKenna and her team currently have the unenviable task of going through the footage so hopefully they'll be able to find something."

"Remind me to buy them a well-deserved drink when the case is over." Bayley responded with a grimace as Trokus walked up to them. "Something up Trokus?" Bayley asked and the officers turned to the coroner.

"I did as you said, extended my search for similar victims to other planets within Council Space and the Terminus Systems and kept in mind that the genital mutilation happened whilst the victim was alive." Trokus responded with a grim look on his face. "I even called back the coroner on Thessia just to be thorough."

"Judging by the look on your face it isn't good news." Bayley responded and Trokus nodded.

"That depends on your definition of good news." Trokus responded as he showed them his data-pad. "Even Thessia's coroner was shocked by the extent of the cruelty that Chelsea had suffered at the Ardat-Yakshi's hands and she's been in this business a lot longer than I have, even keeping my short life span in mind, but here's what she and several others were able to confirm our worst fears."

"She has killed on other worlds?" Varnus asked once it hit him and Trokus nodded, Varnus looked at the long list of coroner's reports and frowned. "Save me some time here, how many victims has she killed counting the three we know about?"

"Around fifty and before you ask I don't know how she was able to hop from world to world without being caught." Trokus responded as he shook his head. "That's not even all the coroners I contacted, some were unable to get back to me."

"Let us know as soon as they get back to you." Bayley instructed him and Trokus nodded before walking off, the two officers turned to Bayley who sighed. "I think it'll be in our best interest to tell the council about this."

"In other words, get a Spectre involved." Varnus responded with a frown. "No offence Bayley but we can handle this on our own."

"That may be but this might be bigger than C-Sec if these reports are accurate." Bayley responded as he started to walk off. "I'll tell the human councillor about our findings and see what she can do about it, I'm not saying that you two and Katherine and Francis are bad at your jobs but I'd rather not have someone else be tortured to death by a sadistic Asari on my watch." Bayley added before walking off.

*meanwhile*

In spite of the terror gripping the wards courtesy of the Ardat-Yakshi life went on for the residents of the Wards whether they were out shopping, going to work or stopping at a café for a bite to eat and Raymundo's was one such place.

The small café looked like any other place on the wards and it was more of a diner than anything else, still the good food and customer service kept customers coming back even if they were there for other reasons.

"Hi there, welcome to Raymundo's." The human waiter greeted the customer as she entered the diner, it was a young, wheelchair bound woman with shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes behind a pair of reading glasses who was dressed in an Iron Maiden t-shirt and jeans. "Do you need me to clear some space for your wheelchair ma'am?"

"It's all right." The woman responded with an English accent as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "My carer can take care of that for me." She added as she motioned towards the older human woman behind her.

"Off course." The waiter nodded before taking them to a table, the woman's carer moved a chair to the side so that she could park her wheelchair whilst the waiter grabbed a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea please." The woman responded with a nod before turning to her carer. "What about you Joyce?"

"I'll have a tea as well." Joyce responded and the waiter nodded before walking off once he got their orders down, once they were alone the woman reached into a laptop bag that was hanging off the back of her chair and retrieved the laptop inside. "Do you need help with that Rachel?"

"I've set up this thing enough times for me to do it blindfolded." Rachel responded as she set up the laptop. "But thanks for the offer." Rachel added as she lifted the laptop's lid and signed in. _"Off all the weeks for my apartment to be fumigated for insects! Didn't even know that you could get insects on the Citadel!"_ Rachel thought as she read through some Word documents. _"Still, the world of information broking stops for no-one and certainly not an Ardat-Yakshi."_ Rachel thought before a vid chat pop up appeared on her screen and she plugged in a pair of headphones with a microphone attached to it before putting them on. "Iron Maiden here, what the word?" Rachel asked as she opened up the video chat.

"The Ardat-Yakshi is getting reckless." The Volus on the other end responded in between deep breaths. "I suppose you've heard of the state her last victim was found in?"

"What do you take me for? A rookie?" Rachel asked sarcastically as she leaned back. "Just because C-Sec left out the details of the prostitute's death doesn't mean that the info isn't there to be gathered." Rachel added and the Volus nodded. "And I suppose you're talking about the video she handed over to that adult film store?"

"Well, yes, I do work there, remember?" The Volus asked and Rachel nodded in response. "I have to tell you Rachel, this Ardat-Yakshi is one sadistic bitch."

"I gathered that from what I could learn of the prostitute's death." Rachel responded as the waiter returned with two cups of tea which the two women happily took. "What about Yusk? We both know that he's a likely target of the Ardat-Yakshi given what we know of her victims so far." Rachel added and the Volus shook his head.

"I haven't been able to get in contact with him since C-Sec broke up a potential bar fight between him and another Krogan." The Volus added and Rachel frowned. "If it was any other week I would chalk it up to Yusk being Yusk, especially since he only just got out of jail on parole, but with the recent events….."

"Have you talked to the other agents?" Rachel interrupted him and the Volus shook his head.

"I was about too but then I remembered about your daily check-in." The Volus responded as Rachel took a sip of her tea. "Have you tried your agent in C-Sec?"

"If you mean McKenna well, she was never an official agent, just a friend who needed a favour or two." Rachel responded as she took another sip. "I do plan on extending my resources to C-Sec if Yusk does get killed by the Ardat-Yakshi but I'm hoping that it won't come to that."

"I still don't understand why you ceased contact with her." The Volus commented and Rachel frowned. "She could've been a valuable asset."

"Have you ever heard of the early 21st century movie called The Dark Knight?" Rachel asked and the Volus hesitated before nodding. "There's one quote that movie I've come to live by since I started operating as the Iron Maiden, if your good at something, never do it for free."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a quote from the villain of that movie?" The Volus asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, it's a quote from The Joker." Rachel responded with an annoyed sigh. "But it still applies, McKenna was never interested in becoming an agent anyway and besides, I still need to put food on my table and the benefit money I receive weekly isn't enough to cover most of my electronic equipment on the off chance that it gets stolen or damaged."

"Off course, how could I forget?" The Volus nodded in understanding as Rachel took another sip from her drink. "I have to go, customers are waiting." The Volus added before the vid chat closed and Rachel removed her headphones.

"No luck?" Joyce asked and Rachel shook her head.

"One of my more promiscuous agents is MIA when there's a serial killer on the lose who's targeting promiscuous criminals." Rachel sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "So no, I haven't had any luck, I swear if I wasn't paralyzed from the waist down I'd take care of this Ardat-Yakshi myself!"

"Yes but it was that line of thought that got you paralyzed in the first place." Joyce responded and Rachel frowned at being reminded of that fact. "And you needn't worry about paying for new equipment, your mother has been very helpful with that."

"Yes but my mother won't be around forever." Rachel responded as she finished her drink. "And I want to make sure that I'm financially stable before she does pass away." Rachel added as the waiter took their cups away. "Can we get a menu please?"

"Sure." The waiter nodded before walking off.

*meanwhile*

Back on the ship things were getting set up for the mercenary group's cover for their trip to the Citadel, namely traveling merchants, and things were going smoothly for the most part, however for one Quarian he had other things on his mind.

"How the hell do you spell this damn word again?" Sardir muttered under his breath as he typed away at his laptop, Nicholai was in the room going over the info that Ricky had compiled during the day and he looked up.

"Having problems with spelling?" Nicholai asked as he walked over to Sardir and he looked up. "What are you trying to spell anyway?" Nicholai asked as he leaned over, however the massive Russian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw what Sardir was trying to spell. "Haggis recipes? You do know that we're not setting up a Scottish cuisine stand right?"

"I know." Sardir commented with a shrug. "But I want to make up for my major fuck up during the meeting earlier and since Andrea's Scottish and all I figured I'd try my hand at cooking one for her."

"Even though you won't be able to taste it due to the fact that you and Andrea can't eat the same food?" Ricky chimed in as she walked over. "What the hell is Haggis anyway?"

"It's basically a sheep's stomach stuffed with meet and barley, Andrea described it as tasting like a weird hybrid of sausage and hamburger when she first told me about it." Nicholai responded as he turned to Ricky. "I've never tried it but since Andrea's lack of cooking skill is only equal to Sardir's perversion level she usually has Alicia cook it for her."

"Even though Alicia's Irish?" Sardir asked and Nicholai nodded. "I'd hate to imagine what her first attempt was like." Sardir commented as he shook his head. "Anyway I have the basic ingredients down but I don't exactly have much time to make a quick trip to a nearby butcher shop so there's that problem."

"I could go." Ricky volunteered and the two men turned to her. "My work for the day is done so it's not like I have anything else to do."

"I swear I'm going to make you my personal assistant one of these days." Sardir chuckled before handing her a data-pad with the recipe on it. "Now the butcher might have some premade but I'm not picky, if you get the ingredients separately so I can make it from scratch, well the results might end up being disastrous because I'm not used to cooking human dishes but if you get me something that I can just stick in an oven that'll be great."

"I'll see what I can do." Ricky responded as she pocketed the data-pad. "Whereabouts is this butcher shop anyway?"

"It's in the markets, there's an alleyway nearby that'll give you a shortcut to the shop." Sardir responded as he gave her the address, however Nicholai frowned as he thought of something.

"I'll go with Ricky." Nicholai responded as he took the list. "When I was on the Citadel two days ago the women mentioned some unsavoury types that prowl the alleyways and target young women in Ricky's age group, I'm sure I don't need to explain what those unsavoury types do to their victims."

"I can look after myself!" Ricky protested and Nicholai turned to her.

"Do you have any self-defence training, at all?" Nicholai asked and Ricky went to respond before pausing.

"Andrea and Alicia were going to teach me before Marcello blind-sided us with this mission." Ricky sighed in defeat and Nicholai nodded in approval. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Let's go." Nicholai responded before the two mercenaries left the room.

" _Why do I get the feeling that Nicholai is worried about the Ardat-Yakshi targeting her?"_ Sardir thought as he typed away at his laptop. _"Nah, that's unlikely, that bitch has only been targeting criminals with active sexual history and whilst Ricky does get around quite a bit she is the only member of the crew besides me who never had a record in Citadel Space to begin with."_

*meanwhile*

Whilst Steele's Bar and Grill had fallen under new management since Victor Steele's arrest two years ago it still attracted some of its old clientele because the food was just as good as they remembered it and whilst the new owners were apprehensive about them at first they were on their best behaviour most of the time.

And then there was Urdnot Yusk.

"Err, Mr. Yusk, sir?" The young bartender said sheepishly as the massive Krogan in front of him drank his latest drink, he had been at the bar for most of the day and as a result was very drunk, any other species would've been thoroughly drunk by now but Krogan could handle their drinks better than most of other species. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The Krogan bellowed as he slammed his glass down on the counter breaking it. "And get me another!"

" _I don't get paid enough for this!"_ The bartender thought as he started pouring another glass of alcohol for the massive alien, however unbeknownst to them the bar area was being monitored from one of the booths and the sole occupant was getting restless.

" _Damn it! Where is she?"_ The Ardat-Yakshi thought as she monitored the bar, she was back in her skimpy outfit and was looking for her next planned target. _"This isn't right! Karasara usually shows up by now! Unless that moron of a husband of hers has her tied up! Still I'm not leaving here empty handed."_ She thought as she looked down her list.

"Look buddy, I get it! You're a thirty year old virgin." Yusk commented as he drank his drink and the bartended was too nervous to correct him, little did they know that the Ardat-Yakshi was making her way to the bar area. "But me? I've slept with more women than your entire species has!"

"I'm…..I'm pretty sure that's impossible, even for a Krogan…." The Bartender trailed off as Yusk finished his drink.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIER?!" The Krogan bellowed as he reached across the counter and grabbed the bartender by his collar just as the Ardat-Yakshi sat next to him.

"Okay, I've seen enough!" The nearby bouncer said as he suspended the Krogan with his biotics. "You're out of here Yusk! And you're banned for life!"

"You do realize that you punks will be long dead by the time that so called "life-time ban" expires right?!" Yusk scoffed as the bouncer's eyes narrowed.

"Relax babe, I'll take you home." The Ardat-Yakshi intervened and the others looked at her confused. "I'm a friend of his."

"You are?" Yusk asked and the Ardat-Yakshi stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Play along big boy and I'll make it worth your while!" The Ardat-Yakshi responded with a seductive tone of voice and the Krogan grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, she's my drinking buddy." Yusk responded as he turned to the bouncer. "Let me go! Trust me, I'm in good hands."

"Yeah I bet you are." The bouncer said as he rolled his eyes before letting go of Yusk. "Get out of here! Both of you!" He added and Yusk left with the Ardat-Yakshi still grinning broadly, once he left the bouncer approached the bartender. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, just a bit shaken up." The Bartender responded as he regained his composure. "You know, I could've sworn I recognized that Asari from somewhere."

"You haven't been visiting the strip clubs again, have you?" The bouncer asked and the bartender shook his head.

"No, nothing like that." He sighed in response as he looked towards the door. "I think I saw her on the news."

"What? You mean like that Ardat-Yakshi that's on the loose?" The bouncer asked and the bartender nodded. "It's probably nothing, there's gotta be at least a thousand Asari on the Citadel that look like her." The bouncer responded with a shrug.

"I hope your right because otherwise we could've stopped her rampage." The bartender responded and the bouncer nodded in agreement.


End file.
